From the Ashes
by Alwayssg1
Summary: A year after the Avengers went their separate ways, Tony Stark makes contact with Steve Rogers. The Avengers may be in danger. It's up to Steve and Natasha to evaluate the threat and neutralize it quickly, but there are things at play that will change their lives forever. Post Civil War leading to Infinity Wars. Romangers.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers held the burner phone in the palm of his hand, unable to officially make the decision to actually answer it. It had been a full year since he'd penned the letter to Stark, and Steve wasn't sure he was the right man even if the world needed saving. The news outlets were quiet, so he was fairly sure there was nothing major going on in the cosmos that would require his particular level of expertise. So, why was Tony calling him?

"When phones ring, most people actually answer them," Sam urged. "Maybe he wants to make a mends."

Of course, that was the real problem. Steve had thought a lot about his actions over the last year. He had been so sure he was standing on the side of right. Honestly, he still believed the Sokovia Accords were inherently flawed, but he was ashamed of so many of the decisions he had made trying to save Bucky. Steve has always been someone who was prone to tunnel vision. It served him well as a soldier. He focused on the mission and only the mission. That's what he'd been trained to do during the war. This time, it had failed him miserably. If he'd just looked at the bigger picture, he wouldn't have been so quick to throw away his other friendships to save his "brother" and half the team wouldn't be wanted fugitives. He should have leveled with Tony when he first suspected the Winter Soldier had killed Howard, but Tony was a hothead and, in Stevens mind, it could have jeopardized the mission at hand-saving Bucky.

Finally, he put the phone to his ear. "Rogers here."

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you weren't going to answer," Tony replied.

"Didn't expect to hear from you unless things looked really bad. What do you need Stark?"

"I've got a mission for you, an important one."

"You know I'm no longer an avenger. Why would you call me?" Steve demanded. He couldn't believe Tony would actually think this was acceptable. "I'm a fugitive, and I'm retired."

"Fugitive, hmm, I thought you preferred the name Nomad now. I know you're still working. T'Challa's purse strings fitting the bill now? I've read about your work," Tony paused, "look, if this wasn't important, do you really think I would call you?"

"I'm listening."

"Good. Since Hydra fell, I've been tracking some of the minor players, especially the science and technology experts. You know the saying, 'for every head cut off, two more rise up'?"

"I remember, but could we get to the point, Tony? Has something happened to make you think the world is in danger?"

"Oh, I can think of many reasons why the world is in danger, but this isn't about the world per say. It's about the Avengers."

"Avengers isn't much more than a name on a tower nowadays, Tony."

"That's not true. We made a lot of mistakes. I'm definitely to blame for the lion's share of them, but you didn't exactly help matters."

"You're right. I am sorry, Tony. I've had a lot of time to think. I should have come to you with my suspicions instead of letting you find out from Zemo. There are a lot of things I wish I'd done differently."

"Me too," Tony sighed, "but we can't change the past. The Accords weren't the right move. I'm trying to work on them from the inside, but it's not going well. Steve, there's a real chance these scientists were working on ways to disable us individually. With the team separated, we are all sitting ducks. If the government gets a hold of this information before we do then they'll use it to destroy you, Romanov, the witch, and Banner, if they can find him. I can't let that happen." Tony was silent a moment then in a quieter voice he added, "something big is coming. I can feel it, and it's going to take all of us to keep Earth safe."

"You've got my attention, Tony? What do you need me to do?"

"I've set up a dummy tech company in Suva, Fiji. I arranged for it to get some pretty good attention internationally, but no one has met the brilliant CEO and company founder who is interested in procuring some very special and very specific technology if you get my drift."

"You want me to pose as the CEO?"

Tony laughed, "of course not! You'd never pull it off! You're a soldier, not a spy. I want Romanov to pose as the genius and you can be her eye candy husband."

"Tony, Nat is off the grid. I have no idea where she is and if she doesn't want to be found then nobody is going to find her."

"That's where your wrong, Rogers. I know exactly where Romanov is hiding. I'll admit, it took some work, but Vision and I have known where she was for months. I'll send you her coordinates and all the details. Retrieve Romanoff and get this meet and greet scheduled. Don't take anyone else with you. The others will just rouse suspicion and we might not have much time," Tony paused again, "if she's resistant, tell her I think they have a way to separate Hulk from Banner. That'll get her attention."

Steve exhaled as he put the phone into his pocket.

"Well? Are you going to fill me in?" Sam asked with a smile.

"It's a mission. Tony has a mission for me and Nat."

"Wait, have you even spoken to her since the airport?" When Steve shook his head, Sam laughed. "Cap, this could get complicated fast. She sacrificed everything to get you and Bucky on that quinjet. I'm not sure she's going to want to look at you now. Need back up?"

"No, I'll handle it. And, don't call me Cap. He's gone, Sam. I can't be Captain America ever again." Steve sighed, "guess I have a flight to arrange. See you soon. Take care of the others."

Steve couldn't sleep that night. He silently went over the information that Tony had sent him. Tony had really gone all out setting up this elaborate scheme, and there was no way he was going to pull it off without Nat. She was so good at just stepping into a role and making it work. Fury once told him there was nothing Romanoff wasn't comfortable with and Steve believed it. She was the most amazing woman, heck, person, he had ever met. She'd been the best partner he could have asked for and he missed her. He really didn't realize how much her friendship meant to him until he lost her. She'd warned him. If he'd listened to her and rallied the team, maybe they could have saved Bucky and they could all be working to overturn the Accords. He couldn't wait to see her again and it terrified him. Chances were really good that she wouldn't be very happy with him finding her hiding place. How on earth would he convince her to help him?

In Avengers tower, a very tired Tony Stark sat in the common area with a glass of brandy. He wasn't sure he had done the right thing. Soon, Rogers and Romanoff would discover the real reason it had to be them on this mission and it would change everything again. Something bad was coming. He was sure it would require all of the Avengers and he wondered if even they would be enough, and this little side project of Hydra's might very well keep two of his power players out of the game. But, if Project Leviathan really was being reborn in this terribly twisted way, there was no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I do not own the Avengers. Of course, that's probably a good thing since I could never afford all those awesome special effects.**

 **Flagstaff, Arizona**

"We should go out for drinks and celebrate, Natalie. You nailed that presentation. Our little advertising firm has never landed such a large account," Phillip Marshall said with a smile. "Hiring you just might have been the best move I ever made. I have a feeling I'll be changing the sign soon. How does Marshall, Marshall, and Rogers sound to you?"

Natasha laughed, "Mr. Marshall, I'd say the best move you ever made was marrying Mrs. Marshall. Her apple pie is amazing, but I wouldn't say no to a promotion."

The older woman beamed at Natasha. "I'll get you the recipe. Phillip, this beautiful young woman probably has better things to do on a Friday night than have drinks with a couple of old folks like us." She hugged Natasha, "take the rest of that pie home, dear. You earned it. Well see you bright and early Monday morning."

Natasha smiled and picked up the pie. She actually enjoyed her job and the Marshalls were just genuinely good people. If anyone would have told her that life after espionage would involve a job in advertising in Flagstaff, Arizona, she'd have probably asked what they were smoking. But, this was her life now and it actually suited her. Being Natalie Rogers wasn't such a hardship at all. Why she'd chosen Rogers was still a mystery to her, but it did seem to ease the loneliness inside and her decision to help Steve did inevitably lead her here. Here was good. She worked for a husband and wife team who genuinely cared about each other and, for some reason, they cared about her, too. She had a little house and a little rat terrier puppy who liked to cuddle with her in front of the television. Granted, little Fury wasn't as much fun to watch movies with as Steve or Clint or even Wanda or Vision, but this was her life now. It was a little lonely, and Natasha had kind of gotten used to life with the team. Lonely was much harder now than it would have been a decade ago.

As Natasha pulled into her garage, she got a feeling she wasn't alone. Something wasn't quite right. It was a little unnerving, but she'd learned long ago to trust her gut. She pulled her gun out from under the seat of her Volvo and slowly opened the door. Gun raised, she was surprised to see Steve Rogers sitting on her couch with her dog. "Fury," Natasha chided, "you're a terrible guard dog. We don't cuddle with intruders." Putting her gun on the coffee table, she stood in front of Steve. "How'd you find me?" she whispered.

"I didn't. Tony's known where you were for months apparently. I wouldn't have tried. You have a right to a normal life, Nat. If any of us deserve that chance, it's you. But, we have a problem."

Natasha sat down beside Steve and Fury climbed into her lap. They sat in silence for a minute and she just stroked Fury's back. She allowed herself to really look at Steve. He seemed so different. It was more than the darker, longer hair and the full beard. He looked older suddenly, sadder. The idealism she'd admired was replaced by something darker that she recognized all too well. Steve Rogers was a broken shell of a man, and it broke her heart more than she really wanted to admit. "Cap," she began.

"No, not Cap. Not anymore. It's just Steve."

"Steve, I can't help. I'm retired. I have a life. It may not seem like much to you, but it's mine. I chose this one. For the first time in my life, I am at peace with who I was and not trying to make up for the red in my ledger." She sighed and looked him in the eye. "I finally understand the truth. Nothing good I ever do will undo all the bad I did in the past, and I'm okay with that. I just want to be left alone. Is a Tony going to turn me in to Ross?"

"No," Steve said quickly. "I think if he wanted you in jail you'd already be there. He seems genuinely sincere. He's trying to fix things from the inside. But, this is bigger than us, Nat. Tony thinks the team is in danger of being destroyed one by one, and he believes we are the only ones who can save them. Aren't you a little curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Steve. I think it would be best if you just leave." Even as Natasha spoke the words, she knew she didn't actually want him to leave her yet. Clint may have been her best friend, her rescuer, but Steve was her compass. She trusted him in a way she didn't think she could trust anyone. He was innately good and noble. He was everything she wished she could be and seeing him so broken absolutely terrified her.

"Would you at least hear me out, Nat? Just listen and if you don't want to help then I'll go and I won't bother you again."

Seeing the desperation in his eyes, she nodded. "You have five minutes."

"Tony has been tracking some former Hydra scientists. He believes they have plans in place to disable each of us individually. With us spread all over the globe, it wouldn't be hard to take us out one by one. These guys are ruthless, Nat, and without Hydra, they're desperate. If the government gets a hold of what they have, they'll use it against us. Wanda is in a really bad place right now. Losing Pietro and her guilt over Sokovia and the lives lost when she took out that building have really taken a toll. Add me dragging her into battle against half the team and landing her in yet another prison cell and it's no wonder she's nearly catatonic. None of us have escaped unscathed. If they come after us, it's over."

"Maybe over isn't such a bad thing, Steve. The world has changed. I thought staying in the loop would mean I could help, but I was wrong. This new world doesn't want Avengers. Even if it did, I'm not sure we are the ones for the job. We didn't do so hot the first time, did we?"

"Those mistakes, all of them, are on me. I was supposed to be in charge. You didn't do anything wrong here. You were the voice of reason."

Natasha laughed, "I was what I've always been, Steve. I'm no voice of reason. I just double-crossed you then I turned around and double-crossed Tony. Once a double agent, always a double agent. If they come for me, I'll deserve what I get and maybe it'll even be a relief. I'm sorry about Wanda and the others, but I can't go back."

Steve put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him. "You did what you did for the right reasons, Nat. Maybe you're the best of all of us. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll tell Tony you're out. We'll figure something out. Just keep your eyes peeled in the mean time." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Natasha was stunned. When the kiss became more passionate, she found it nearly impossible to pull away and found herself kissing him back with the same intensity. This was definitely not the Cap she remembered so fondly. Finally, breathless, she pulled away. "If you're trying to seduce me in order to get me to come out of retirement, you should know you're way our of your league, Cap."

Steve's eyes grew wide and he stood up immediately. "I'm sorry, Nat. I…I don't know what came over me. I would never-"

"I get it, Steve. I'm sorry. That was just really unexpected. You've obviously been practicing," she teased.

Steve's cheeks flushed. "Not so much. I didn't mean to kiss you. I've just really missed my partner. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll go now."

"You don't have to go just yet. Sit. Let's catch up. I've missed you, too." Steve reluctantly sat back down, leaving a respectable space between them. "Want a piece of apple pie?"

"I'm not really much of an apple pie eater these days."

"What? Captain America and apple pie go together like fireworks on the Fourth of July, don't they?"

"Seriously, I'm not him anymore, Nat," Steve warned.

Knowing it was time to quit teasing him, Natasha decided to address the elephant in the room. She'd heard about his lip lock with Agent Carter. "So, did you ever get that coffee with Sharon?"

If possible, Natasha thought Steve's face grew even redder. "Um, no. I haven't seen her in about a year. She's got a future ahead of her. She definitely doesn't need to be too closely associated with someone like me. Besides, it was a little odd." He sighed, "Peggy."

Natasha smiled a sad smile. "She's gone, Steve. And, you're a good man. If Sharon's not the right one for you, that's okay, but don't give up on love. You deserve a real life."

Steve laughed an uneasily. "I have a real life, Nat. It's just not a life that matches well with white picket fences."

"Oh, I've been following the reports of your exploits, Nomad. This isn't you. You could find a little suburban town and start over. I did, and it's really not so bad. Retire, Steve, really retire. Be happy."

"I can't," Steve sighed, "I'm responsible for the others. Following me cost them everything. Scott hasn't seen his daughter in over a year. Sam spends his days hovering over me instead of helping vets who need him." In a quieter voice, he added, "then there's Bucky."

"Still sleeping?"

"Indefinitely, and that's my fault, too. I have to take this mission, Nat. I have to protect them."

"I know. You are a truly good man, Steve Rogers."

"There's one more thing, Nat. Tony seems to think these scientists have a way of separating Banner and the Hulk. Have you heard from him?"

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "I haven't even looked since I left New York. He's either hiding or he's gone. He made his choice, I made mine."

"But, you still love him," Steve stated.

"I betrayed his trust, Steve. I did what I always do and it turned out the way it always turns out. I'm not sure I loved him the right way even when we were together. He wanted to leave, and I couldn't do it. It's funny really. I wouldn't leave for him, because I believed the world needed the Avengers but I was wrong. The world is managing just fine without us." She looked down at Fury and patted his head. "But, if these scientists want to separate Banner from the Hulk, we may have a problem. I seriously doubt they are interested in helping Bruce, so my guess is they want the Hulk to be a weapon. We can't let that happen. I'm in. Let's end this once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve watched Natasha go through the intel Tony had provided. He could see her wheels turning as she worked out the more intricate details of the plan. Just watching her work made him feel happier than he'd felt in a long time. This felt right. He was suddenly very grateful Tony had insisted on bringing in Natasha. He'd missed her more than he'd realized. For someone who claimed to be happily retired, she certainly hadn't lost her edge. He was mesmerized by how different she looked in her new persona. The blonde hair made her seem softer somehow. She looked so innocent and Steve found himself feeling the overwhelming need to protect her new life.

"What are you staring at old man?" Natasha asked without even looking up from the laptop. "Haven't ever seen a girl concentrate before?"

Steve smiled. "I've just really missed working on a team. That's all."

Natasha looked up with a grin, "Falcon doesn't help Nomad. It must be lonely. You were always a team player. Why the need to go solo all of the sudden? You are a leader, Steve."

"Not anymore, Nat. If I could pull this off without you, I wouldn't be here now. Captain America was a leader. Now, I'm just a guy who can't sit back and just watch bad things happen. I'm not a leader. I'm a failure. I've never been more than a kid from Brooklyn. It was a mistake to try and be anything else."

Natasha laughed at him. "You'll always be Captain America the same way I'll always be Black Widow. I've come to terms with who I am and I can live with myself. Maybe it's time for you to do the same. You're a hero. I'm, well, I'm not exactly a hero. I'm just someone who finally realized I could never make up for all the bad I did and decided to stop trying. It's freeing. You should try it."

"Not a hero? You've saved the world multiple times, Nat. You just might be the best of all of us." When he noticed the uncomfortable twitch of her face, Steve decided he better change the subject. "So, advertising in New Mexico, seriously Nat, why?"

"Clint and his family relocated to a ranch about an hour away, so Flagstaff made since at the time," Natasha said thoughtfully. "I can visit and if I'm needed for back up then I'm close. And, advertising is really just making a product so desirable that the consumer is completely taken off guard and sucked into making the purchase. Honestly, I've played that game all my life with myself as the product. It's a nice change to sell something else."

"Nat-"

"No, Steve, I told you I know myself. I finally get who I am, who the Red Room created, and I've found a way to use it to do something a little less diabolical. I'm okay, Steve. I'm good." She looked him over for a moment, "you, on the other hand, are an unkempt mess. Go get a shower and let's see if we can make you look presentable. Bathroom is at the end of the hall on the left, and there are towels in the linen closet."

Steve nodded and made his way to the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he was sitting in one of her dining room chairs getting a haircut. "Well, if the ad game doesn't work out, you'd make a great hair stylist," he said with a half smile.

Natasha laughed. "Knowing how to change your appearance and the appearance of those around you is kind of important in my line of work, well, my previous line of work. Now, let's do something about the hair on your face pretty boy."

"I can go shave," Steve began, but Natasha just shook her head.

"No, I've got this. You came in pretty scraggly. I don't think I trust you to trim it up yourself. We'll keep a goatee and, hmm, maybe glasses. I think we should pick up some dye in the morning. How do you feel about going red?"

"So, we'll just be trading hair colors and you think a pair of glasses will make me look less like the wanted man that I am. I'm not sure that's going to work, Nat."

"Remember the weekend we did the Superman marathon? It worked pretty well for Clark Kent. Of course, it would help if that super serum hadn't given you quite so many muscles, but you'll just have to keep your shirt on and try and keep them concealed."

"Yeah, but that was a movie. This is reality."

"Steve, people see what they want to see. If they aren't expecting Captain America and Black Widow to saunter into the meeting, they won't see it. Trust me. This is my territory, soldier."

"Whatever you say, Nat. I'm just glad it's you and me," Steve said as he looked into Natasha's eyes. Mission or no mission, just being in her presence made him feel less alone. She was so close he could fell her breath on his cheek as she slathered the shaving cream on his face. He was mesmerized. This wasn't Natasha flirting with him in order to get a rise out of him. She was just intently focused on the task at hand. Steve shivered a bit with the realization that somehow she'd become so important to him. Being so close to her awoke feelings in him he hadn't felt since the war, and she seemed completely oblivious to what her hands on his face were doing to the rest of his body. This mission just might kill him.

"Are you cold?" Steve shook his head. "Well, we're finished. We have a lot to do before we can leave for Fiji. Our contact, the woman Tony used to set up the dummy corporation, is a redacted Shield agent. I've worked with her in the past. She's good. Her name's Bobbi Morse, but you might have heard her called by the name Mockingbird. She's been handling the day to day operations, so she'll be able to make us look competent. If all goes well, this will be short and sweet. Guess we should go to bed."

"Got a pillow and extra blanket? I'll take the couch."

"Not necessary. I've got an extra room." Natasha paused then continued with a twinkle in her eye, "of course, you'll have to share a bed with me in Fiji. Think you can survive, Cap?"

"I think I'm up for the challenge, but seriously, you have to stop with the Cap nonsense. I'm not him."

"To me, you'll always be him," Natasha said softly. She place a kiss on his freshly shaven cheek before heading towards her bedroom leaving Steve thinking about how much he wished those words were true.

 **Avengers Tower**

The next morning on the other side of the country, Tony Stark was sitting down to breakfast when an old friend appeared. "Ever think of knocking, Fury?"

"Dead men don't knock, Stark," Nick Fury said as he made himself comfortable at the table. "Did you convince Rogers to take the bait."

"Yeah, he's probably already with Romanov. I hate not telling them everything from the start. We really should have pulled them in months ago."

"And, you know why that wasn't an option. Timing needed to be precise. Besides, the last thing we need is for those two to go in guns blazing. We need to reduce the collateral damage. They'll forgive this little lie of omission if the mission is successful."

"You sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't and I'm not the Black Widow," Tony sighed.

"Delivery of the package is expected in about two weeks, Stark. Two weeks is plenty of time for them to get the intel and arrive on time to retrieve it."

"Package? Retrieve? That's cold even for you Fury."

"It's cold. It's calculated. It's downright evil," Fury began, "but I'm not the cold one here, Stark. None of you would even know it was going down if I hadn't discovered their plans. Besides, I was under the impression you weren't very fond of Rogers at the moment."

"I'm not. I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive him, but the team needs him. Heck, the world needs him. And, Natasha doesn't deserve what they've done to her."

"Done to her or for her? I guess it's all a matter of perspective. If things go our way, I don't think she is going to consider this the worst possible outcome."

"But," Tony added, "if we fail, she's going to be completely destroyed."

"Don't underestimate her, Stark. She's a survivor "

Tony looked out the window thoughtfully. "The Avengers are broken, Fury. I don't think I can fix this."

Fury laughed. "You can't. Shield was my pet project, my baby. I threw everything into making it the best intelligence agency the planet had ever known. Don't get me wrong, it wouldn't even exist without your father and Peggy Carter, but I made Shield what it became and it became a mess. We lost the trust of the government. We lost a lot of good agents when Shield fell, but it had to fall. It was inherently flawed. Hydra couldn't be removed any other way." Fury handed Stark the morning paper. "See this front page article? It's amazing what the new Shield has accomplished in a short amount of time. They even have an inhuman named Quake that the media adores, well, at least at the moment. This is real progress. Shield still isn't perfect, but out of the ashes of what I gave my life quite literally for, something better has taken its place." Fury paused, "the Avengers aren't any different. You are professionals. You'll rise from the ashes and finally be what the world needs. Trust me on that, Stark. Let this play out the way it will then watch and see."

* * *

A large portion of this story is complete, so updates should be fairly regular. The next chapter is one of my favorites. I had to force myself not to post it along with this one. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. I couldnt answer the guest reviews personally, but I do appreciate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it didn't much to make me cave and give you guys a second update today. Thanks for reading. The adventure will be kicking in shortly, but there's just a little more set-up that I felt was necessary.**

* * *

Natasha was already awake when Steve entered the kitchen at 6:15 the next morning. She had already made coffee and was busy on her laptop. Steve couldn't help but admire her work ethic. She'd always been the only Avenger to rise earlier than him. "Looking over Stark's notes again?" he asked with a grin.

"No," She said as she took another sip of coffee, "it's a dog food commercial. I need to finish up a few things for my real job before letting them know I have a family emergency."

Steve sighed. She really did seem invested in her new life. He felt guilt roll over him again for getting her involved. "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to finish up some projects and you are going shopping. I've written down the exact shade of hair dye on this," She grinned, handing him a piece of paper. "Don't go rogue on me and pick out another color. Also, we need rings. There's a jewelry store on 4th that should have something appropriate. You might pick up some new clothes for the trip, too. Think designer but not flashy. You need to look the part. Tomorrow, We'll head to Clint's and drop of Fury. I'll be able to forge the passports and we can be on a plane Monday morning. Does that work for you?"

"Works great. Thank you, Nat. I know this is asking a lot."

"Don't worry about it. We'll call it one for the road then I'm out. No matter what, Steve, this has to be the last time the Black Widow comes out to play."

Steve nodded. The early morning hours passed comfortably enough and soon Steve was picking out a matching set of wedding bands. He tried not to dwell on the bands much since they were only part of the mission, but it did feel right to have his on his hand. Man, he really had it bad. Leaving Nat again wasn't going to be easy. She could never know how conflicted he was feeling. She had a life that she enjoyed and she didn't see him as anything more than a friend, a friend who constantly needed very expensive and dangerous favors.

As he was leaving, he saw a beautiful heart shaped gold necklace with an emerald in the center. The jewel reminded him of Natasha's eyes, and he had to have it. He liked the idea of her wearing it and maybe thinking about him and the good times they had shared. An older woman caught him looking at the piece of jewelry, noticing the ring still on his left finger, she smiled. "Gift for your wife?"

Steve looked at her and nodded a little uneasily. He'd be her pretend husband in a few days time anyway. He might as well get in some practice. Natasha did once tell him that everyone needed practice. "An apology gift," he said with a sheepish grin, "my work has kept me away for awhile and I thought this might help. She's not entirely happy with me at the moment."

The older woman laughed. "My husband and I had that problem years ago. I solved it for us by just joining him in the business. It's not easy to be the spouse left behind while your partner climbs the ladder to success. You've chosen a beautiful necklace, but I suggest you find a way to include her if you don't want to spend all your hard earned money on apology trinkets."

"I wish it were that easy," Steve whispered sincerely.

"Easy and romance have never gone hand in hand. Take her out tonight. Wine her and dine her and give her this gift. Make sure she feels like the most important person in your world. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Steve nodded, made his purchase, and headed for Natasha's. Honestly, dinner didn't seem like a bad idea. They, well he, could probably use the practice before their lives depended on his performance. He found Natasha in the backyard playing fetch with Fury. She really did seem different in this environment. Steve couldn't help but wonder if he was actually seeing the real Natasha for the first time, and as much as he loved Black Widow in action, Nat and her puppy really did something to him.

"Finish your shopping, Cap?" Nat teased. He'd given up on arguing over the use of that moniker. Honestly, hearing her call him Cap kind of made him feel a little more whole.

"Yes, all done."

""Good. We'll dye the hair at Clint's."

"I was thinking I might need some practice before Fiji," Steve casually mentioned. "Maybe we should go out to dinner tonight and I could try to get into the role of husband."

Natasha looked at him for a moment then nodded. "You don't really have much experience in espionage. It's not a bad idea."

"Great," Steve said a little too eagerly. "Well, I'll go make us some reservations."

 **Stark Enterprises**

"What on earth are you doing here on a Saturday?" Pepper asked as she walked into Tony's rarely used office with a stack of files.

"Oh, um, just a little side project," Tony said nonchalantly as he turned off the monitor. "Just finishing up."

Pepper placed the files on the desk and turned to leave then she looked back. Tony looked rough. They rarely spoke anymore. After she'd called things off between them and the Avengers had split, she had tried to comfort him, but he was just so distant. "You haven't been sleeping," She remarked.

"No, a lot on my mind lately," he frowned. "You look nice. Got a hot date? Wait, don't answer that. I really don't want to know."

"Come on," Pepper said with a smile. "You need to unwind. Let's get a bite to eat."

"Wait, together?"

"Well, unless you'd rather sit at separate tables, but it'll make it a lot harder for me to find out what's really bothering you if I have to yell my questions across the restaurant."

Tony smiled. "Let's go."

 **Flagstaff**

Natasha smiled as Steve pulled out her chair at the restaurant. "Nice choice. This is a great place."

"Do you come here often? I guess I should have let you choose. I'd hate to have our little practice session cause trouble for anything real you might have going," Steve stammered.

"Relax, Steve," Natasha smiled and patted his hand, "if that was your way of asking if I'm seeing anyone then, well, I'm not. I really just work a lot. I'm actually about to make partner. This is one of my boss's favorite restaurants. We've come to dinner here a few times to celebrate. This is fine."

"Good, I mean not good that you aren't seeing anyone. I'm glad my presence isn't going to cause you trouble."

Natasha laughed, "oh, I didn't say that. I have a hunch your presence is going to cause me plenty of trouble." Seeing the confused look on his face, Natasha decided it might be time to start the lessons. "You did well pulling out my chair. Did you notice the way I reached over and rubbed your hand?" Steve nodded. "Well, it's those simple gestures that are going to sell it for us. Public displays of affection may make people uncomfortable, but seeing sweet, innocent gestures shows stability."

"Got it, so no escalator make out sessions," Steve said as a pink twinge covered his cheeks.

Natasha laughed, "well, no promises, but I'll try to keep the PDAs to a minimum."

"Look, Natasha, I'm really sorry that helping me at the airport cost you so much. I know this doesn't make up for the damage I've done to your life, but I wanted to give you something." Steve handed Natasha the small box in his pocket.

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

He stood and placed the necklace on her neck, "say, you'll think of me occasionally when you wear it. Say, you'll remember the good times and forget the rest." As he finished clasping the necklace, Natasha turned and kissed his cheek. She wanted to cry. Even though they were just starting their mission, this felt like goodbye.

She didn't get a chance to speak before a familiar voice caught her attention. "Natalie, is that you?" Mrs. Marshall said with a smile then she looked Steve in the eye. "I didn't realize I knew your wife. The necklace looks exquisite on you, Natalie."

"Wife?" Mr. Marshall asked in surprise. "You didn't mention you were married. That seems like something you'd tell your employers."

Natasha looked at Steve in shock. How on earth did Mrs. Marshall know Steve? Steve was quicker on his feet than Natasha would have expected. "What a small world, Natalie! I was in the jewelry store today picking out your gift and I ran into Mrs. Marshall. I told her I was looking for an apology gift for my wife and she suggested I wine and dine you." He turned his attention to her bosses, "I guess I wasn't completely honest earlier, ma'am. Natalie and I are technically separated. Like I said this afternoon, my work has become pretty consuming. I didn't mention that I may have already lost her. I showed up unannounced last night to try and win her back."

Mrs. Marshall looked at Natasha and smiled. "I have always had a feeling there was more to your life than you were sharing. Marital problems are never easy. I guess that's how you ended up here, Natalie. You were looking for a fresh start."

Natasha tried to smile sincerely. Her heart was beating awfully fast. If the Red Room or Fury could see how rattled this little encounter was making her, they'd be awfully disappointed in their super spy. "Yes, I was looking for a change of scenery."

Mrs. Marshall looked at Steve. "Well, young man, I've never seen our Natalie this rattled. I'd say you still have a chance."

"I certainly hope so," Steve said never taking his eyes off of Natalie. "I was actually trying to talk my wife into a little vacation. I thought we could get away and reconnect and see if we could work things out."

"Natalie, you owe it to yourself to give your husband a chance. You seem so lonely sometimes. This could be your chance at happiness. Take some time off. Your job will be waiting when you get back," Mrs. Marshall said patting Natasha's arm.

Suddenly realizing what Steve had just accomplished, Natasha smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Marshall. I think I will."

Mr. Marshall cleared his throat, "I don't believe I caught your name son."

"Grant, Grant Rogers. Nice to meet you sir. Thank you for giving my Nat and I a chance to work things out."

Mr. Marshall shook Steve's hand. "Just take good care of her, my boy. We never had children of our own, but Natalie is special to us. She's the closest thing to a daughter we've ever had. I'd hate to lose her as an employee, but my wife is right. She does seem lonely sometimes. We'll let you two get back to your evening."

Once they were gone, Natasha let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well, Grant, maybe you aren't the one who needs the practice. That was something else. You'd have made a great spy."

"I'm sorry about that fiasco with your bosses. This certainly complicates your life."

Natasha smiled. "It's not so bad. Now, I have the time off to take our little trip and Mrs. Marshall will stop trying to set me up every other week."

Steve laughed, "I, of all people, understand how frustrating friends meddling in your love life can be."

Natasha playfully hit him and laughed. "Yes, well, it just means they care." She could easily have added 'a lot more than they're supposed to' but she just smiled. "Guess I'll have to pretend it didn't work out and file for divorce when I get back."

"Sorry again." Natasha noticed that Steve grimaced when she mentioned divorce. Of course, he was from a time when people generally stayed married, so she just shrugged it off. But, the idea of even pretending to divorce Steve was a little unsettling and that feeling stuck with her into the night.

 **New York**

"Tony Stark, are you out of your mind?"

"Pepper, what was I supposed to do?" Tony asked. He'd just spent the last hour telling her all about the mission Rogers and Romanov were on and she was not happy.

"This is huge! Not telling them could backfire," She took his hand. "Well, one thing's for sure, Tony. You are a mess."

"So you said when you left me," Tony muttered.

"And, you've only made mess after mess since so that didn't do any good. I guess the only logical thing I can do is keep my eyes on you 24/7."

"Tell me you aren't putting a guard on me, because I think that qualifies as stalker ex-girlfriend behavior."

Pepper kissed his cheek. "I was thinking I should handle this mission personally. I mean I think I have a responsibility to the world to keep you in check. I left because I didn't want you to constantly put yourself in danger. I couldn't stand sharing you with Iron Man, but I think I made the wrong call. You need me, Tony. We are better together," She paused, "and I missed you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Pepper?"

She nodded and kissed him. Suddenly, Tony found something he thought he'd never find again-hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, this is the 3rd update today. If you haven't read chapters 3 and 4 turn around and go read them. There was some type of error on the site that kept my other updates from going to the top of the screen, and it seems to be fixed now. Thought I might as well just post another chapter.**

The drive to Clint's was pretty uneventful. Natasha got a kick out of watching Steve try to wrestle with Fury in the car. She probably should have put the dog in his kennel but it was fun watching Steve act parental. She sighed. If only she could convince him to let her help him resettle in some small town. Whatever he said, she knew Steve needed the picture perfect family. His sense of responsibility to the team was admirable, but she thought the costs were a little high. He should have come home from the war and married Peggy. Of course, he'd probably be dead by now and that thought didn't please Natasha in the least.

Clint greeted them at the car and the kids took Fury out to run off his excess energy. It was a good reunion. Soon, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Laura were laughing around the kitchen table, and it felt like the last year hadn't happened. "Are you sure you don't want a little extra back up?" Clint asked as he scooted his plate out of the way.

"Positive," Steve quickly replied. "Tony said it should be just us and I agree."

"See, it's Tony involvement that makes me uncomfortable. Can you honestly tell me you trust him, Steve?" Clint looked at Laura, "he caused a lot of trouble for us."

"We caused a lot of trouble for ourselves," Steve admitted. "You are needed here way more than you're needed out there. Take care of your family."

"Yeah, well," Clint grinned, "that's what I'm trying to do. You guys are family. Tell you what, if anything goes wrong, I'll avenge you."

"Clint!" Laura chastised, "I think Nat and the captain can take care of themselves. You have a fence to mend."

Everyone laughed and Laura showed Steve to the room he'd be sharing with Natasha, so he could get a shower. When it was just Natasha and Clint in the room, Clint spoke softly, "so, you're sure you want to come out of retirement?"

"Not even a little, but it's one mission. It's Cap, Clint. I'm not very good at telling him no."

"That I've noticed."

Natasha hit him in the arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Nat, I'm just pointing out the obvious. You care about him."

"Of course I do. I care about all of you, even Tony."

"But the way you care about Cap is way different from the way you care about the rest of us."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's so not true."

"Isn't it? Come on, it's just us. Laura teased me because I couldn't see there was something going on between you and Banner, but Banner never made sense to me. You and Cap, now that's a different story, " he paused for a moment, "look, any of us would gladly follow Cap into battle. He's a good man, a really good man, but I've seen the way you are with him. You'd follow him anywhere, and I don't think that's usually such a bad thing. But, this time, it could get you killed. Keep your head in the game."

Deciding to steer the conversation in a new direction, Natasha told Clint about their awkward encounter with her bosses. Clint laughed then looked at her seriously. "Maybe you should skip the divorce and just take Steve back home with you. You keep saying he needs a normal life. Give him a reason to want one."

"Clint," Natasha warned, "Steve needs what you have right here, not what I can offer. Besides, he's not going to abandon the team."

"What team, Nat? There is no team. Besides, if they get in trouble then he could still go handle it. I've done it for years and it works. Think about it, Nat. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say no."

"Suddenly, you're the expert on Captain America? Leave this alone, Clint."

Steve walked into the room. "Leave what alone?"

Clint started to speak, but Natasha beat him to the punch. "Clint here was just saying he didn't think you could pull off being my pretend husband. I was telling him you killed it last night."

Steve sat beside Nat and took her hand, and softly said, "I had a great teacher."

"Yes, I'm sorry Cap. I shouldn't have doubted you. If I didn't know any better, I'd buy that you two were just the perfect little American family. You're pretty convincing."

Natasha kicked Clint under the table. "I think we can handle it."

"One thing really bothers me though, guys," Clint frowned. "Mockingbird is extremely capable, and her boyfriend is kind of hot-headed but he's competent. Why does Stark need you?"

Natasha frowned, "Cap, he has a point. Tactically, it makes more sense to let them handle this one. What's Tony's angle?"

Steve sighed. "Maybe it's a show of good faith. This directly affects us. Maybe he's trying to make a mends."

"I hope that's all, Cap, I really do but keep your eyes peeled and call if you need a bow and arrow."

 **Suva, Fiji**

"Bobbie, when you said Fiji, I thought there'd be considerably more drinking and less paperwork," Hunter frowned. "Are you coming to bed, Love?"

"Almost finished. I'm just making sure things are in order before Widow and Cap arrive. This needs to go off without a hitch."

"Yes, well, from what I've seen on the news, things rarely go off without a hitch when the Avengers are involved."

Bobbie turned to face Hunter. "If the intel is right, we are going to need all the help we can get. Fury himself gave us this mission. It's important. If these scientists really have a way of taking out half the Avengers weaponizing the other half, we could find ourselves in an extinction level event."

"You can take the girl out of Shield, but you can't Shield out of the girl," Hunter said with a weak smile as Bobbie crawled into bed. "Just promise me we'll spend a few months soaking in the sun alone when this is over."

Bobbie laughed, "you've got a deal."

 **Clint's Ranch**

"Need a hand with the fence?" Steve asked as he joined Clint at the fence row.

"Wouldn't turn down the help," Clint said as he wiped his brow. "I guess I should have asked earlier, but how are the others?"

"Not good, but they'll make it. I'm doing the best I can and Sam helps."

"Yeah, having someone like Sam to talk to is a plus." Clint stopped working and looked Steve in the eye. "Starting over is never easy. Laura and the kids have been great, and I'm lucky. I get to be with my family full-time. Nat is actually in a pretty good place, Cap. She's probably in the best place I've ever seen her emotionally. I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about you two taking this on, but I understand. Just be careful with her. She's more than just the Black Widow these days. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Me either, Clint. I'll do everything in my power to get her back in one-piece with her new life still in place. She's important to me, too."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?" Steve asked.

"That you're in love with her."

Steve stopped his hammer mid-swing and sighed. "That obvious?"

"Let's just say I'm not as dense as some would like to believe. Don't hurt her."

"She doesn't think of me that way, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone. I'm not who I was Clint. I don't have anything to offer Nat. She deserves better."

"Better than Captain America," Clint laughed, "pretty sure most women would claim there wasn't better than you."

"I'm not him anymore. I'm just a nobody who led his friends into trouble. She has a good life. Keep this quiet please."

"Who am I going to tell? Laura already has it figured out, the kids couldn't care less, and Nat wouldn't believe me. You, on the other hand, you need to tell her. Let her make up her own mind."

Steve nodded, "I'll think about it, but I've never been good at this kind of thing. No promises."

"A little advice, Nat isn't very good at this kind of thing either. If you decide to go for it, woo her. Take charge, Cap. Make yourself clear. This isn't the time for you to go all shy on her. She needs to be swept off her feet."

 **Cedros, Honduras**

Josiah Harness looked at the inventory list intently. He'd checked it over twice already, but it was time to move some of the more unstable experiments to the lab in La Esperanza. They'd been moving their operations around every few weeks for months, and it was getting expensive. Josiah knew he needed capital fast. If this little start up in Fiji didn't work out, some of the projects would have to be shelved. He couldn't let that happen. Hydra needed a new head, and he was just the man for the job.

"Mark," Josiah called over his shoulder, "how is Project Leviathan coming along? Are we on schedule and is our asset contained?"

"Yes, sir, she is right on schedule."

"And, she doesn't know our intentions?"

"No, sir. We've been very cautious. She is not suspicious in the least. She's curious about how soon she'll be paid, but I assured her payment would come after delivery."

"Excellent, thank you, Mark. Any word on Banner?"

"Our best men are searching, but we haven't made any headway."

"It was a long shot from the start. The machine is ready. Once we have the package, we can begin the process. After it's complete, getting to the Scarlet Witch won't be a problem. She'll make almost as good a weapon as Banner. We'll get what's rightfully ours soon. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiji**

Natasha and Steve arrived at the penthouse apartment Tony had acquired for them late Monday evening. Natasha was very impressed with how attentive Steve had been on the plane and as they traveled across the city to their temporary home. He kept calling her honey and sweetheart and he certainly didn't shy away from touching her. She nearly lost it when he asked the doorman to carry up the luggage so he could carry his bride across the threshold of their new home. It was over the top, and it was really unlike Cap.

Once they'd done a sweep of their apartment and confirmed there were no bugs, he politely stopped playing devoted husband and went back to being Steve. He was definitely better at this than she would have dreamed after their time on the run a few years earlier.

She was hanging her clothes in their shared walk-in closet when Steve came in to the bedroom. "What time do we meet with Mockingbird?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She's bringing breakfast in the morning at 7."

"Great, I think I'm going to turn in. I always like to be well-rested at the start of a mission," he grinned.

Natasha just nodded. She was pretty tired, too. Steve's uncharacteristically easy adaption to their situation bothered her a bit. Or, maybe it just had her hot and bothered, but she wasn't going there. This was Cap. He'd had days to prepare for this mission. Of course, he was ready. It's just usually his prep meant more time sparring instead of pretending to romance his partner. "I'll go get changed for bed," She said softly.

Natasha took her time in the bathroom. She'd carefully avoided packing anything revealing, so Steve wouldn't panic too badly. She just put on an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He had seen her in much more revealing things, so she thought he could handle it. Inevitably, the next few minutes would be awkward. He'd probably insist on sleeping on the couch since they'd already swept the apartment. At the very least, he'd be tremendously uncomfortable. Shy Steve always made her giggle.

When she finally came back to the bedroom, she was shocked to see Steve already sitting up in the bed flipping channels on the television. He was shirtless and the sheet was pooled around his waist. Her heartbeat sped up and she nearly turned around and went right back into the bathroom. Was he trying to kill her? "I thought we agreed it would be best if you kept the Captain America muscles covered for this mission," She teased awkwardly.

"Oh, um, I just figured we were in the clear in the apartment. Should I grab a shirt?"

"No, suit yourself. Be comfortable," Natasha replied. Inwardly, she was screaming for him to put a shirt on and put her out of his misery. What was going on?

"I just hopped in bed. If you prefer this side, I don't mind switching," Steve offered.

"Oh, no, this is fine. I'll just hit the lights." She carefully climbed into bed and Steve turned off the television. He placed a quick peck on her cheek and fell right to sleep. Natasha, on the other hand, found sleep nearly unattainable.

Natasha woke early to find she was no longer on her pillow. Instead her head was on Steve's chest and his arm was around her. There was no way to get up without disturbing him. This was not how she pictured it at all and that completely unnerved her. "Cap," She said softly. He didn't respond. "Cap, we need to get up," she said more forcefully. That got him. His eyes opened and he looked down at her and smiled. His arm, however, didn't move. "Okay, Steve, I need you to move that arm so I can get ready before Bobbie arrives."

"Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly. "This is an incredible mattress. I don't think I've ever slept quite that sound. You want the bathroom first?"

Natasha nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and spoke softly to herself. "He's just in character. He's comfortable with you because you're friends. You're just friends. He's Cap. He's just Cap. Get a grip, Natasha."

Through the door, Natasha heard Steve's voice "Did you say something, Nat? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine, Steve. I'll be right out."

On the other side of the door, Steve was trying to control his own breathing. He'd been determined to prove to Natasha that she could trust him to do his part of the mission. He couldn't act all 1940's on her and panic. She needed him to be in control. That's what Clint said. He could do this. It was just a mission. No, it was just his last moments with the woman he loved. Steve frowned. He didn't want their last mission together to be fraught with her having to placate his upbringing. He wanted her to remember him as someone else, someone she could trust.

They were both ready by the time Bobbie and Hunter arrived and quickly went to work catching up on the details Natasha would need to successfully convince the former Hydra scientist, a man named Josiah Harness, that their facility held everything he needed and would be discreet enough for him to move his research. It definitely didn't help that Tony had chosen the name Howard Matthers for Steve. Steve saw it for what is was-a reminder that he had betrayed Howard's memory by keeping the truth from Tony. Bobbie informed them that Harness would be arriving that evening and they'd need to take him to dinner. The official meetings would start tomorrow, and hopefully they'd be able to come to an agreement quickly thanks to Tony's willingness to pay whatever it cost to get the job done.

Hunter was an unusual fellow. Steve wasn't entirely sure he liked him, but he seemed more than capable of running surveillance. Bobbie reminded Steve of Nat. He enjoyed watching them finish each other's sentences. They had things so well in hand that Steve was beginning to think he might really be just Natasha's "eye candy" husband like Tony said. He wasn't actually sure he was necessary for this op at all by the time Bobbie and Hunter left.

"What's wrong, Cap?" Natasha asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something Clint said about not really needing us for this one. I think he was wrong. You're perfect for this, but I'm just a soldier. I'm not sure what I'm even doing here."

"You've never been just a soldier, Natasha admonished, "you're Captain America."

"Nat," Steve warned, but she just kept talking.

"Steve, this is about your team. You're the leader. You're here because it's the only right place for you to be at the moment. Don't shortchange yourself. You're doing great."

"I just want to prove I can be a good spy, Nat, but this is hard. I'd much rather be on the battlefield."

"This is a battlefield, Steve. And, I don't think I want you proving you can be a good spy. It's a hard life to escape from and you are meant for so much more. You're-"

"If you're going to finish that statement with Captain America then I'd rather you just stop, Nat. I can't go there again. Do you have any idea how hard I'm working here? I'm afraid. I just don't want you to think I can't handle the mission. Do you realize last night was the first time I've ever even slept beside a woman all night long? Do you have any idea how hard I'm trying to impress you? I just want to be worthy of the things you keep saying about me. Nat, I ruined your life. I want to be useful now and make up for some of the damage I caused."

Natasha laughed at him. "Seriously, Cap, you blew me away yesterday with your comfort level on this mission. No, you scared me a little. I was expecting the guy on the escalator who panicked over a kiss. You don't have to impress me. I've been impressed with you since I met you. You are the only one who could have gotten me on this mis-"

Steve didn't let her finish the sentence. He pulled her to him and kissed her. They kissed until they were completely breathless then he scooped her into his arms and carried her to their room. He continued kissing her on their bed for what seemed like hours and mere seconds at the same time then she pushed his head away. "Stop," she whispered breathlessly, "we have to stop."

Steve sat up and looked at her. "I think I might have misread some signals there. I thought-"

"No, I think it was kind of my fault. I should have stopped you a lot sooner," Natasha said as she put her head in her hands. Finally, she looked up at him. "It's really easy to get sucked into the character you're playing when you go undercover. This was on me. I should have warned you."

"So, you think I kissed you because of my cover?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. It happens to the best spies. I've been there. I guess I was just there myself honestly. I'm really sorry, Cap. Let's just forget this happened."

"Forget? What makes you so sure I want to forget? Aren't you the same woman who has been trying to tell me to get out there and find someone for years?"

"Yes, forget, and yes, find someone to love, Cap. You need someone who can give you something real. Like it or not, you are Captain America," Natasha put her hand over Steve's mouth before he could protest, "and you are a hero. The world will know that again, Steve. Don't waste your time on me. This is not real."

"It feels pretty real to me," Steve said with a sigh, "I love you."

"Don't," Natasha said firmly, "don't love me, Steve. I'm not what you want and I'm definitely not what you need. I'm going to step out for a bit and get some air. You need to get your focus back. This will be over in a few days and all the feelings you think you're feeling right now will fade away. You'll thank me for not taking advantage of you, Cap. I promise."

Once Natasha was gone, Steve spoke to the empty room. "She doesn't want you, you idiot. You just made a complete fool of yourself."

Natasha walked to the café on the corner and plopped down in a vacant booth. She definitely wasn't hungry so she ordered a smoothie and tried to calm down. This was a mess! She'd taken a broken Steve Rogers and confused him even further. Why didn't she stop that kiss before it started? No, wrong question. She knew exactly why she'd kissed him back, but this was wrong. Steve Rogers deserved better. He was just confused and settling for her, because he blamed himself for the problems the others were facing. Well, she wasn't about to be his self-inflicted punishment. She was going to be his friend. She was going to make sure this mission was successful and Captain America was Captain America again, and she knew just where to start.

She picked up her phone and dialed, "Bobbie, I need a favor."


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Natasha had returned, Steve was on the phone. He was sitting on the loveseat, so she quietly sat on the recliner across the room. She couldn't help but chastise herself for choosing the seat furthest from him. Putting too much distance between them could jeopardize their ability to maintain their cover later, but she didn't trust herself to sit too close. After she'd called Bobbie, she'd spent some time really soul searching and the truth was undeniable. She was in love with Steve. Of course, being in love with him didn't change anything. Her feelings didn't matter. She was not going to destroy Captain America. She was going to fix him then get as far away from him as possible. The Black Widow didn't do love, real love. She'd get through this mission, restore Steve's confidence as a hero, and go back to her life. It was for the best. He needed someone like Laura Barton by his side, not the Black Widow.

Steve ended his call and looked at Natasha. "I was just going over a few things with Hunter. Harness has arrived. Dinners at 7. Hunter is posing as a bartender. Bobbie will be hidden away on coms."

Natasha nodded. "Sounds good. I should get ready."

As she started to leave the room, Steve called to her, "wait. We should probably talk."

"Steve-"

"No, I need to apologize. I misread the signals. I'm still getting used to this century and, well, a good friend of mine does accuse me of not getting out much," He smiled. "I'm not taking back what I said. I love you and that has nothing to do with this mission, but I get it. I respect you, Nat. I don't want to lose your friendship."

Natasha smiled a sad smile. She was doing what was best for both of them. He'd understand someday when he really met someone he could love. "Steve, it'll take more than a make out session to get rid of me. We're friends. Things just got carried away. You'll feel differently when this is over. I promise."

"Whatever you say, Nat," he said in a low voice. "I won't compromise the mission. You have my word."

"Can't get much better than the word of Captain America," she grinned and left the room before he could argue. It was going to take all of her skills to convince Steve he was worthy of the title, but she was just the woman for the job.

 **Stark Enterprises**

"It's not an unreasonable request, Tony," Pepper argued.

"I know. It's still hard."

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. "You're the one who said the world needs the Avengers. You know this is what your father would want, right?"

"No, it's not," he argued. "My father wouldn't have wanted me to take it in the first place. I'm pretty sure he and Peggy Carter are rolling in their graves."

"So, you'll do it?"

Tony sighed, "Consider it done. Of course, the rest of your little plan could bring both Ross and Fury down on me. You know that, right?"

"Ross won't know unless you tell him, and Fury is just used to working alone." Pepper jokingly raided her fist in the air. "If Fury has a problem with this, just send him to me."

Tony laughed and kissed her. "Marry me."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Marry me, Pepper Potts. I'm lost without you," he added a little bit over dramatically.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the most romantic proposal I've ever heard, but yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Tony kissed her then pulled back. "Wait, how many proposals have you had?" Pepper laughed and kissed him again.

 **Fiji**

Steve held the door open for Natasha at the restaurant then politely took her arm as the were escorted to their table. Josiah Harness was already seated but he stood to greet them.

"Mr. And Mrs. Matthers, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Harness. Please call me Laura, and this is my husband Howard."

"Pleasure," Steve said as he shook Harness's hand.

"Josiah, please. I hope we will be good friends. I can't tell you how excited I am to do business with you, Laura. You've accomplished a great deal in a short amount of time. I've heard good things."

Natasha laughed. Steve recognized it as her flirty laugh and had to work hard to keep from reacting. Flirty Natasha wasn't supposed to be on this mission. She was playing the role of his wife. "I certainly hope you haven't heard _all_ good things, Josiah. If you have then you haven't gotten to the good stuff."

Steve blanched. Did she not remember he was sitting right here. What kind of game was she playing. "Oh, darling," Steve warned, "Mr. Harness probably doesn't need those kind of details. I'm sure he's more interested in what your company can offer his. That's how these things usually go, right?"

"Oh, Howard," Harness laughed, "we'll save business for the boardroom." Harness leered at Natasha. "Tonight's about getting to know one another better. I'm very particular about my business associates. In my line of work, it's extremely important to have trust. Wouldn't you agree, Laura?"

"Completely, Josiah. You'll have to excuse Howie. He's not used to business dinners. I usually come alone," Natasha said seductively. "Would you like to dance before we order? This is one of my favorite songs."

"Sweetheart, no one's dancing yet. Shouldn't we wait a bit," Steve said putting his arm across the back of Natasha's chair.

"Oh, Howie, I was talking to Josiah. Be a dear and go to the bar for me. They didn't put nearly enough Bacardi in my drink. You know how I like it."

Steve sighed, "of course, dear."

"She's good," Hunter said as soon as Steve got to the bar.

"She's taking the wrong approach," Steve complained.

"Oh, I don't know. She needs to convince him she's the right business partner for a very illegal venture. I think she's playing it perfectly." Steve stared at him. "What? It's not like you're really the cuckold husband. You're just playing the part. Like this drink, for instance, it was a code. If she sent you to get more Bacardi in her drink, I was supposed to tell you to excuse yourself early and join Bobbie on coms. Had she sent you over because she suddenly wanted a margarita then I was to tell you to get her out of here and abort the mission. It would mean you'd been compromised."

Steve stared at Hunter. "When exactly did you work out this code?"

"This afternoon, mate, on the phone," Hunter said with a sly grin. "She said you wouldn't like it. She also said this might be necessary." Hunter poured a drink on Steve's shirt. "Bobbie has a fresh shirt for you in the van. Sorry. Songs over. You best go complain about the incompetent bartender and make your apologies."

Steve gave Hunter one last look and went back to the table.

"Oh, honey, what happened?" Natasha said with a smile.

"The bartender had a little accident. It'll dry."

"Sweetheart, you should go back to the apartment. You can't stay like this."

"Well, sweetie," Steve said with a smile, "I can't exactly leave you here. We came in my car."

"Don't worry, honey. I'll call a cab. I'll see you in a few hours." With that, she kissed him passionately and smiled. "You don't have to wait up."

Knowing he was beaten, Steve left to join Bobbie. Bobbie didn't even look up from the monitor. Instead, she simply pointed to the clean shirt. Steve quickly changed and sat beside her.

"What was all that about?" he demanded.

"That was plan B. Widow assessed the mark and deduced that this method might be more effective," she paused and gave an apologetic smile, "sorry."

"And, why was I not informed of plan B?"

"She didn't think you would approve."

"Got that right," Steve sulked.

"You should be flattered. I've worked with Widow many times, and she's never cared whether or not her partner approved. She cares about you."

"Yeah, she cares," Steve said with a frown.

"Don't worry. She's just going to flirt a little and try to catch him off-guard. She's not leaving with him. She gave Hunter strict instructions to drug his drink if he gets out of hand. It'll be fine. She's the Black Widow, Cap. She knows what she's doing here. Trust her."

They continued to watch the monitors in silence. Bobbie was right. Natasha never did anything he could exactly call inappropriate, and Harness seemed content to hint at the nature of his business. He didn't mention any details about his pet projects, but he alluded to the need for discretion and his desire to keep a level of autonomy with certain parts of his work. Soon enough, dinner was over and Steve headed back to the penthouse.

He arrived just a few minutes before Natasha. He was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived. "Okay, Steve, I'm sure Bobbie and Hunter's explanation didn't satisfy you, but I really want to get out of this dress. Can we take this discussion to the bedroom."

If Natasha was surprised when he followed her into the room, knowing she was going to change, she didn't say anything. Steve plopped down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me your plan?" he asked.

Natasha turned away from him and started changing. Steve did his best to control his breathing and pulse rate, but he did not avert his eyes. She looked back over her shoulder with a slightly shocked expression. He could tell she was surprised to catch him looking. "I didn't tell you because I hoped it wouldn't be necessary." Once she was fully clothed, she sat beside him. "I've done this long enough to know how to read people. Men like Harness like to live dangerously, Steve, and they expect their associates to do the same. We need him to believe Laura Matthers doesn't play by the rules, that she's attracted to power. He wants to be seen as a powerful man. You get that right? That's why he's out to control the Avengers. I just made myself the perfect partner for Harness."

"Would you have slept with him?"

"No. It would have taken away my power in this deal if I'd been that easy to manipulate into bed. He just needs to think he's got a chance. Trust me, Steve. Trust me the way I trust you. This isn't your kind of mission. Things aren't quite as black and white in my world. I could kill Stark for not coming to me directly. You shouldn't have to do any of this. You shouldn't have had to see the Black Widow at work, not like this. I never wanted you to see this side of me. I am what I am, and you are Captain America."

"Not anymore, Nat. I'm not him."

"Pretty sure I just proved he's still in there, Steve. You work in the light. The dark is my area. I'm going to sleep. We can argue about this in the morning." Nat tentatively kissed him on the cheek and climbed under the covers.

This time it was Steve's turn to have trouble resting. He watched her for awhile. Once he was sure she was asleep, he whispered, "when this is over, I will get you back to Arizona. You'll never have to do this again. I'll make sure of it. The Black Widow is retired. Just find someone who can make you happy, Nat." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me for this chapter. I feel sorry for Steve and Natasha, too, but it is supposed to be angst. Some of you comic book fans might have noticed that Natasha's alias is Laura Matthers. Yes, that was a nod to her alias in the comics when she was supposed to get close to the scientist Michael Corcoran. I promise the next chapter is already written. You should have it tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing Natasha noticed when she woke up was that Steve was not in bed. Not only was he gone, his pillow was missing, too. It really didn't surprise her after the stunt she'd pulled the night before but she missed his arms around her. She really had hoped she wouldn't need her backup plan. Yes, her intention was to push Steve away for his own good, but this was a side of her she never wanted him to see. The look of disgust on his face when he asked if she would have slept with Harness was going to haunt her for a long time, maybe forever.

After a quick shower, Natasha made her way to the living room. Steve was still asleep. He really didn't fit well on that couch. They'd have to talk about sleeping arrangements before bedtime rolled around again. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Steve, I have to meet Bobbie early. Did you want to talk first? I did promise we could continue our conversation this morning."

Steve opened his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, couldn't sleep."

"Well, since it was kind of my fault, I'm sorry. Are we good?"

"Sure, Romanoff. We're good. I have to meet Hunter so we can set up for the meeting, but I have some time. I'm going to go back to bed and catch a little more shut eye. I'll see you in a few hours.

"Sure, Cap. No problem." Natasha watched Steve carry his pillow back to their room. "Romanoff?" she whispered, "good job, Widow. You sure know how to chase them away." Natasha knew she should be proud of herself. Making sure Steve was happy meant making him understand she wasn't the right girl, but it sure had been easy. This mission needed to be over fast.

Bobbie was already in her temporary office when Natasha arrived. "Did you do me that favor?"

"Done and, surprisingly, he agreed. It should be here by tonight. Do you want it sent straight to your place?"

"No. That would be a bad idea. Timing is everything."

"How mad was Cap last night?"

"Let's just say, I may have killed more than one bird with that stone and leave it at that."

"Got you. He really cares about you. I think you and Steve together make sense," Bobbie offered.

"Steve needs someone who sees the world they way he sees it. He needs someone he can build a life with, Bobbie."

"I was actually thinking you could use someone like Steve in your life."

Natasha laughed nervously, "This isn't about me. It's about him."

"You make a good team."

"We did. I'm retired, well barring this last little adventure. He needs someone who can give him a real life, real love. Besides, Cap's not a spy. He needs his team, the Avengers. He's Captain America. He just needs to remember that."

"Pretty sure you are an important part of that team from his perspective. Besides, people like us don't retire. Look at me, I was redacted, completely disavowed by my own team, and one call from Fury had me on the first flight to Fiji." Bobbie smiled. "From where I stand, Cap's not the only one who's confused." Before Natasha could come up with a retort, Bobbie was gone.

Natasha just shook her head. She was not confused. The Black Widow wasn't good at relationships. There was no happy ending for her that included Steve Rogers. He deserved better. Her happy ending was partnership in the ad firm and the occasional visit with Clint, Laura, and the kids. That's what she needed. She was happy a week ago. When this ended, she'd be happy again, well, eventually.

 **Harness's Hotel Room**

"Are you positively certain, Mark?" Josiah yelled into the phone. "Well, we can't risk the whole project on one woman's cold feet now can we?"

"I'm doing my best, sir. I'll keep a tail on her."

"Good, you do that. I'll close this deal quickly. Laura Howard may be brilliant in business, but I've discovered her weakness. She will be putty in my hand. We'll have the perfect base of operations and more money than we can spend before that little vixen knows what hit her. I want everything ready to move again on my mark."

"Leviathan won't be easy to move."

"Leave that to me. You just prepare the equipment and don't lose that foolish woman. Offer her more money if you want. It's not like she's going to live long enough to see it anyway. We can't have any loose ends."

"Yes, sir," Mark paused, "isn't this new business associate of yours going to be another loose end?"

"Not for long, Mark, not for long."

 **The Meeting**

Bobbie brought Harness straight into Natasha's office promptly at two o'clock. "Josiah," Natasha said with a seductive smile as she stood to greet him, "I think you'll be very pleased with the deal my team has worked up."

Natasha watched as Harness looked over the paperwork. She could tell by his body language that he was pleased with the offer, but she knew he'd at least pretend to play hardball. This was all about power, and Natasha had no problem letting him think he was getting the better of her. He finally put the offer on the desk and smiled. "While, I'll admit the money is generous and the lab space appears to be adequate, I think we need to make a few adjustments."

"Josiah," Natasha said in a surprised tone, "I really tried to be more than fair. I think you'll find me to be a very generous partner." She changed to a sultry voice as she uttered the last few words and was quite pleased when Josiah grabbed for her hand. This was embarrassingly easy. "What do we need to put on the table to make this happen?" she asked as she closed the gap between their faces. She was in his personal space and she knew she'd had her desired effect on him when he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Thanks to Steve and Hunter's close monitoring of the surveillance, Bobbie walked in with coffee and danishes, giving Natasha a reason to quickly pull away. She hadn't been worried. She knew her people would keep things from escalating. The last thing she wanted to do was actually kiss this monster, especially with Steve watching from the monitors. "Thank you, Julia. That'll be all," she nodded to Bobbie who put their snacks on the desk before quietly exiting the room. Natasha put some space between herself and Harness and repeated her question. "What else do you want, Josiah?"

"My staff," Harness said with a smirk. "I'll be bringing my own team, and I need complete autonomy. You and your company will benefit from the results, but there'll be no weekly updates, no questions about my progress, and no one will enter my space."

"That's highly unusual, Josiah. How will I know I'm getting my money's worth?"

Harness looked Natasha in the eyes. "You'll just have to trust me a bit, but it'll be worth your while. In three months, I'll have created something that will change the world forever and give both of us what we desire most."

Natasha laughed, "and, you think you know what I desire."

"Yes, we are the same, you and I. We're brilliant scientists who could make the world a better place if we so desired."

"And, that's what you think I desire? To make the world a better place?"

"No," Harness smirked, "as I said, we're the same. You want to make the world a better place for you. You want power, Laura. You don't want anyone telling you what's acceptable. You want to make the rules yourself. Am I right?" Natasha nodded. "Well, I can give you power, excitement, and passion. Will you let me do that for you, Laura?"

Harness thought he had her, but he'd just walked directly into the widow's web. All Natasha had to do now was bat her eyes, smile, and let him think he'd won. "Josiah, I think we have a deal," she said offering him her hand. He kissed it eagerly. "How soon can we get started?"

"I'll get with your assistant and begin moving my operations here immediately," he paused, "I'll need to go to my previous lab and oversee a few things personally, but I'd like to get some time alone with you when I return. Do you think you can slip away from your work and your," he looked at her seductively, "husband?"

Natasha pretended to act flustered. "I think that could be arranged."

 **The Penthouse**

Later that evening, Steve, Natasha, Bobbie, and Hunter sat around the table eating take out. "Thanks for the save, Bobbie. You're timing was perfect," Natasha said with a smile.

"Well, Steve was watching awfully close," Hunter laughed. "I kept having to delay his order to send Bobbie in."

Steve's face reddened and Natasha realized it was the first time she'd seen him blush since they arrived in Fiji. "Just looking out for my partner," Steve said with a shy smile.

Natasha looked Steve in the eye. "Thanks Cap," she paused and turned to Bobbie, "did you get it?"

"Yes, I have the addresses of two labs. Both are in Honduras. Do we wait for him to set up here or is it time for a trip?"

Natasha looked at Steve. "This is your area. What do you think?"

"As much as I would like to get this over with, tactically, I think we need to wait. We need the home advantage."

"I'm with Rogers," Hunter agreed. "We could probably use more man power, too, but I guess that's a luxury we can't afford."

Everyone nodded. "So, we are agreed," Bobbie said raising her glass. The others raised their own. "To a job well done."

"Yes, but, love, let's remember the job isn't quite finished yet," Hunter said softly. "Are you ready to get out of here and let these two get some sleep?"

Bobbie nodded. "Yes, I need to see if the device I installed on Harness's laptop during the meeting is going to let me hack those files. I better get back to work."

Hunter waggled his eyes. "More work? I was hoping for some play time," he groaned.

"Let us know as soon as you get something," Natasha grinned and Bobbie and Hunter left for the evening.

Steve went to the living room and sat down. Natasha followed him. "We did good, Cap. It's almost over."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "You pulled it off. I just hope Bobbie's little device isn't found."

"Not possible. It's so new and so advanced Harness wouldn't know what he was looking at if he found it."

"Good. You, Bobbie, and even Hunter are really good at this. I'm glad I got the chance to be a part of this op," Steve said.

"You're still a terrible liar, Cap. You hated every minute."

"Yeah, well, maybe not every minute," Steve replied.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry. I didn't want it to have to go down this way. Even the 'make-believe' wife of Captain America shouldn't be unfaithful," Natasha whispered. "I hope you still consider me a friend."

Steve took her hand. They were quiet for a moment then he pulled her closer to him. "Of course, we are still friends, Nat. I'm just sorry I had to drag you back into this life. I guess I never realized how hard it was to be the Black Widow. I looked at you and saw this woman who could take down half a dozen bad guys on her own, and I was impressed. I just never realized how much harder you had it than the rest of us. I'm sorry, Nat. What you've had to do, well, nobody should have ever asked you to do it."

Natasha didn't know what to say. She expected him to hate her once he saw what she was capable of but instead he was simply apologizing. Just when she thought she couldn't love him any more, he made her fall even deeper in love with him. "Steve, I'm not the only female agent who ever had to use her feminine wiles to get the job done. Even Peggy had to use all the tools in her arsenal. The Red Room prepared me really well for this kind of work."

"The Red Room took away your choice, Nat. I have spent a lot of time angry about what was done to Bucky when they turned him into the Winter Soldier, but they basically did the same to you. They took your innocence then Shield turned around and exploited those skills for their own purposes. Now, I've done the same by dragging you away from your new life and onto this mission."

"I may not have had a choice in the Red Room, but I chose Shield. I chose to work with the Avengers, Steve. I chose to come with you. You don't have to feel bad for me, okay? I am fine."

"Yes, you are and I'm going to make sure you stay fine," Steve said raising her hand to his lips in a much more tender way than Harness had hours before, "and, just to ensure it, your 'husband' is going to make sure Harness doesn't get that alone time with you."

Natasha laughed at his macho outburst, "Captain America, my hero." Her attempt at levity was rewarded when Steve blushed again. "It's getting late. You don't fit on the couch. If you aren't comfortable sharing, I'll sleep here tonight."

"No, it's okay. It's a big bed and I'm a big boy. I think we can manage sharing for a little longer."


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha woke up alone in their bed the next morning. She was a little disappointed. She'd hoped to have a few minutes to just watch him sleep and just pretend he was really hers. She knew Steve was still home. She could smell bacon cooking, so she made her way into the kitchen.

Steve smiled at her. "And, here I thought I could surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Breakfast in bed, you say? Well, I guess I could just go back to bed," she teased.

"Not so fast, Nat. You're up, so you can help. Pour the juice. The eggs are almost ready."

Natasha grabbed a piece of bacon and grinned. "Why are you doing this, Steve?"

"Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for my friend," Steve said with a smile. "We won't be seeing each other once this is over," he said softly. "I really missed you this past year, but I held out hope that somehow I would see you again. This time, it's different. You are going back to your life, and I'm going to see to it nobody interrupts it again. Not even me."

Natasha suddenly understood. He was saying goodbye. "Steve, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll give me today. There's nothing we can do until Harness gets back, Nat. Let's explore a little. This is paradise, right? Spend the day with me," he paused, "strictly as friends, of course. What do you say?"

Natasha just nodded. How could she cheat either of them out of today? Letting him go was the right thing to do but she didn't have to let him go just yet. Today, she could just enjoy the presence of the man she loved even if he would never know how she felt. "I'll call Bobbie after breakfast and check on the encryption then we'll go," she said softly.

Steve smiled. "Good. Pour the juice. I'll make our plates."

After breakfast, Natasha called Bobbie. "I'm in. I've managed to read a few files. Others may take time, but we'll get what we need," Bobbie assured Natasha. "One of the projects they've already completed is a headset for the Scarlet Witch. It would allow Harness to control her, Nat. The good news is that device is marked for shipment. We will be able to steal it when it arrives."

"Good work, Bobbie. Did you find anything on their plans for Bruce?"

"Not yet, but, judging by their plans for your friend Wanda, I'm sure our initial assessment is correct. He's trying to create his own Avenger powered army. We won't let that happen."

"Thanks, Bobbie. I know you and Hunter have made a lot of sacrifices over the last few months to get us this far. Hopefully, you'll be back in retirement by the end of the week."

Bobbie laughed, "I'm sure Hunter would like that, but I really am just happy to be using my skills again. I've missed this. I guess that sounds crazy to you, doesn't it?"

"No, not crazy at all," Natasha said absentmindedly. "Keep us posted. Steve wants to do a little sight-seeing. I'll call you later."

"Enjoy your date," Bobbie teased.

"It's not a date," Natasha warned.

"Whatever you say, Widow, whatever you say."

 **Honduras**

Dr. Mark Foust looked over the lab report and smiled. "Ms. Chavez, everything looks wonderful. I think it might be best if you stay here for the duration. How does that sound? We can monitor you more closely and keep you comfortable."

Maria Chavez frowned. "I really should get back to my family."

"Oh, Ms. Chavez, I think you'd be much more better off here. This will be over in a few days. Let us look out for you," Mark paused, "you aren't still having second thoughts? I thought we were in agreement and I assure you the American financers will compensate you and your family well. Think of the future you can have with all that money. They are the reason you wanted to do this in first place, aren't they? Think of their better life your brothers and sisters will have if you complete your end of the bargain."

"Yes, but I've been thinking. If I could at least meet her, I think I could have peace with my decision."

"That's highly unusual, Ms. Chavez. There's a reason they outsourced to Honduras. These are very private people, very wealthy people. They can afford the luxury of protecting their identities. I assure you their motives are pure," Mark lied. He was getting tired of dealing with this impossible young woman. She was dirt poor and working to take care of her mother and seven younger siblings. She was desperate. That's what made her so perfect for the project. He was offering her a fortune. Granted, she would never see a penny but that wasn't the point. Now was not the time for her to suddenly have cold feet and morals.

"But, I just need to know everything will be okay," she pleaded.

"Tell you what, I'll see what I can arrange. Will you excuse me a moment, Ms. Chavez?"

Josiah was waiting outside. "How do the numbers look, Mark?"

"The serum injections have most definitely been successful, but she wants to meet her. I think she's beginning to realize we aren't telling her the truth, and I'm getting tired of the second thoughts, sir. She's exasperating."

"How soon can we just take possession?"

"I could preform the surgery in the next few days if a few other tests come back as expected. But, she wants to go home. I'm afraid she'll run."

"So, we won't let her leave. There's no reason to continue with the pleasantries, Mark. Put her under guard and just do what needs to be done. We have everything we need except the package. Chop, chop, Mark. Destiny is calling."

"Yes, sir."

"And, Mark, remember if it weren't for the Black Widow and Captain America you would still have your comfortable job at Shield. Don't bother getting any sudden case of morals yourself. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."

 **Fuji**

Steve sent Natasha to get ready for their adventure and snuck off to the café to pick up a nice picnic lunch. He was going to make today count. He needed this desperately. He already lived with the regret of never getting that dance with Peggy. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Natasha. They couldn't be together. Natasha didn't even see him the way he saw her, but at least they'd both have the memory of one special day. It was for the best. Natasha deserved so much more than he could give her, but he really wished things could be different.

Natasha was ready and waiting when he arrived back at the penthouse. She looked amazing. She wasn't dressed up or anything since they were going hiking, but this was the way he liked her best. She wasn't wearing much make up. One of the straps to her swimsuit was sticking out of her tank top, and those shorts might just kill him. He was determined not to make a move on her today, but it wasn't going to be easy. Unfortunately, he may have stood staring a bit too long, because Natasha caught him looking. ""What, Cap? Is there toothpaste on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking. Sorry, you look great. Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Natasha said with a smile.

They drove out of the city and rented a boat. Natasha laughed at Steve when he struggled to put on his life jacket. Steve felt his face go red. "I never thought I'd see the day when Captain America needed a life jacket," she teased.

"Well, rules are rules, Nat. You heard the man. No life jacket, no boat," Steve said with a smile as he finally got the jacket in place.

"And, Captain America always follows the rules," she grinned.

"Well, we both no that's not true exactly," he said thinking about the events that led them into hiding, "but I want to have fun today and drowning isn't really on the agenda."

"Right," Natasha replied as she effortlessly eased into her own life jacket, "we'll skip the mouth-to-mouth." Steve's mouth dropped open and he decided she might indeed be trying to kill him.

"Let's get going. Bobbie gave me directions to a waterfall. She says we are going to love it."

Natasha's eyes got wide. "Bobbie helped you plan our day?"

"Oh, yeah, she was a lot of help. She's the one who told me about the picnic lunches the café makes for tourists. This waterfall is supposed to be really secluded. We can go for a swim without you worrying about someone seeing those super serum muscles you were afraid would blow our cover," he teased.

The waterfall was breathtaking and just as secluded as Bobbie had promised. They decided to hike to the top of the hill for their picnic, so they could enjoy the scenery. Steve looked out over the view as they enjoyed their very late lunch. "You know, I don't think I even realized these kind of places existed back in the 40's. Being a poor kid from Brooklyn and coming of age in the war, I didn't really picture things like this. I'm glad Tony set this company up here and not some place cold. I really hate the cold."

"Well, being frozen alive would probably cause anyone to have an issue with frigid temperatures," Natasha smiled. "I've never minded the cold. I guess growing up in Russia probably gave me a little higher tolerance than most. I've been everywhere. This is actually my fourth mission in Fiji. One for the KGB, and a few for Shield, but I've never taken the time to really see it, you know." Natasha got a faraway look in her eye then she looked at Steve. "Thank you for today. This is beautiful."

"Well, the day isn't over yet," Steve said pulling off his shirt and shoes. "Let's go for a swim."

Natasha laughed and started undressing. "So, I take it we are jumping?"

"Pretty sure cliff diving isn't the most dangerous thing either of us have ever done, Nat," he grinned then added, "but no drowning. My mouth-to-mouth is a little rusty."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Cap," Natasha argued before taking a running leap off the cliff. Steve waited until she was clear and did his own cannonball into the clear water. They splashed and laughed for over an hour before making their way back to their picnic blanket.

"You know, Bobbie said the view of the sunset here is amazing. If you don't mind rowing back in the dark, we could stick around and find out," Steve said as he wrapped a beach towel around Natasha.

"Well, never let it be said that the Black Widow is afraid of the dark. Let's check out the sunset."

They sat side by side. Steve held Natasha's hand and did his best to resist pulling her into his arms and declaring his undying affection. "Promise me something, Nat," he began.

"Steve, don't-"

"No, promise me you'll take a vacation every year. Have this kind of adventure. Fill your walls with pictures of you in exotic locations."

"Steve, that's, wow, I don't know what to say."

"Say you promise," Steve offered. "And, I want you to find someone who can give you the life you deserve. You've spent a lot of time trying to fix me up through the years. I know you think I need a wife, kids, and a picket fence, but I can't have that Nat. I'd never risk bringing a child into this world. We don't know what the super serum might do to a child I fathered, and I won't put a target on my child's back. I can't have that life, Nat, but you can. I've seen you with the Barton kids. You deserve a family. Promise me you'll try." Natasha's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. Too sappy. I almost made it through the day, too. I wanted to give you the perfect day. I know you don't feel the way I feel and I was determined not to tell you I love you again. I know you don't believe me, but it's not just the missions. You are the one I haven't been able to stop thinking about since the Avengers separated. You, not Sharon. Not Bucky or Tony or the mess we've made of the team," Steve continued, "not even Peggy. It's you, Nat. It's always been you. Please don't cry. I'm an idiot. Can we go back five minutes and forget I said-"

Steve didn't get to finish his sentence because his lips were suddenly being kissed by the woman he loved. He didn't respond at first. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but when he recovered, he kissed her back vigorously. Finally, Natasha broke away. "Don't you dare think I don't love you, Steve Rogers. Don't you dare," Natasha said softly.

"Nat, I'm not even sure what's happening right now," Steve said breathlessly.

"I was trying to be noble, you idiot. But, I think maybe I was the real idiot here. I thought you needed a Laura Barton and a house full of little caps to come home to after saving the world. I thought that's what you wanted, and it's the one thing I can't ever give you. It's something else the Red Room took away, Steve. I can't have children." Steve was silent for a minute then he laughed. Natasha raised her eyebrows, "not the response I expected, Cap."

"No, I just realized what we've been doing here. We each thought we knew what the other needed, but we never talked about it. We're supposed to be in the intelligence business, and neither of us bothered to collect the important intel. I love you. You love me. Where do we go from here, Nat?"

"What happens if we don't take the boat back until morning?"

"I guess they just charge a little extra, why?" Steve asked, still trying to figure out what the boat had to do with their feelings.

"Because I think we've got more important things to do at the moment than sail," Natasha said before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I thought we needed to get rid of some of this angst. Big adventure starts next chapter. Hope you are enjoying it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Steve and Natasha didn't ever get around to talking about the future on their hike turned camping trip, but Natasha felt a peace she'd never really experienced in her life. They could deal with the details after their mission was complete. They loved each other, and Steve had very convincingly reassured her they would find a way. By the time they arrived back in Suva, they were hungry. Natasha decided she needed to check in with Bobbie while Steve picked up take out.

Bobbie answered on the first ring, "Nat, are you okay?"

"We're fine. We were out of signal range longer than we initially planned. Did you find something? What's going on?" Natasha demanded.

"I think you guys better come to the office. We've found something."

"We'll be there in ten," Natasha promised.

"And, Natasha, it's big. Brace yourself."

As soon as Steve was back in the car, they rushed to meet Bobbie. She was waiting in the lobby and pulled them straight into Natasha's office. "I managed to hack the rest of the files early this morning. When I couldn't reach you, I sent Hunter to your apartment. No signs of break in but when we didn't find you, we were afraid Harness had figured out who you were and taken you."

"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly. "We decided to camp."

Bobbie just nodded, but Natasha noticed the small smile she was trying to hide. "We were hoping that was the case. They were working on a way to separate Dr. Banner from his green alter ego just as we suspected."

Natasha nodded, "Bruce's disappearance is probably a good thing at the moment. He'd be devastated if he had to actually watch the Hulk in action. Did you find anything else?"

Bobbie nodded. She looked almost pensive. "There's a bit more. Harness has been working on something he calls Project Leviathan."

"Leviathan," whispered Natasha, "the Red Room."

"I did tell you to brace yourself," Bobbie offered.

Steve put his arm around Natasha. "Do they already have children in training? Operatives?"

"No, Project Leviathan is a little different this time. So far, they've only targeted one child. They have a young woman. Maria Chavez is her name. She's being held in their facility in Cedros and she's about to give birth."

"Give birth?" Natasha gasped. "You mean they plan to start from birth?"

"It gets worse," Bobbie winced. "The things Harness and his scientists have created are extremely advanced-more advanced than anything on this planet. I'm assuming the Avengers were read into the Kree after the terrigen crystals were inadvertently released and inhumans began suddenly acquiring their latent super powers." Bobbie paused. Steve and Natasha nodded. "Good, well the Kree are incredibly advanced. While we were still living in the Stone Age, they were roaming the galaxy. Earth was actually one of their favorite places to experiment and humans were their favorite lab rats.

Fury had scientists working to reverse engineer technology they left behind. They even experimented on the remains of a fallen Kree soldier. One of those experiments, Project Tahiti, allowed Shield to bring several Shield operatives who had been killed in action back to life. Coul-," Bobbie stopped herself, "a co-worker of mine was one of those agents. During my later time at Shield, he understandably became a little obsessed with the project. Anyway, let's just say, Harness has had a serious leg up in his research. His top scientist was one of the many Hydra agents infiltrating Shield. His name is Dr. Mark Foust, and his specialty at Shield was Kree technology. He was a key member of the Tahiti team. With this technology, Harness doesn't need eighteen years and a Red Room to take this child from infant to assassin. His new Red Room is actually a chamber that manipulates growth while programing the machine's occupant to be the perfect operative."

"How is that even possible?" Steve asked.

"I did say they were very advanced," Bobbie sighed.

"And, this machine," Natasha broke in, "is it finished?"

"I'm afraid so. Once they have the baby, they can actually have a full grown assassin in three months. And, this assassin will literally know nothing beyond the programing. We're talking about the perfect assassin."

"Is the machine on its way here?" Steve asked. "We can't let this happen."

"All of the other projects are in route. The plane should land in a few hours. Project Leviathan isn't on the list. I think they must be waiting for the baby to be born," Bobbie paused again. "They've also been administering a version of the super serum to the fetus. This assassin will be like you, Cap, but minus the values."

"I was given the Red Room's version of the serum myself. It was weaker than the dose they gave Cap, but it worked. I can't imagine what it's done to a developing fetus. Steve, we have to do something quickly."

"We will," Steve promised before addressing Bobbie, "but, they plan on moving the project here soon, right?" Steve asked.

"Looks like it," Bobbie answered.

"It doesn't matter," Natasha declared. "We can't wait. We need to get to Honduras now. Once Harness has the baby, he'll have no use for it's mother. He'll kill her. We can't let that happen."

"We can't let any of this happen," Steve agreed. "It's like they've found ways to destroy all of us physically and psychologically. Project Leviathan seems like a combination of the Red Room and the Winter Soldier project, and if they are using a version of my serum, we are all in big trouble. But, we have another problem. There are only four of us and this is going to have to be a very concise attack. We need to move on the lab here and the lab in Cedros at exactly the same moment or we risk letting some very dangerous weapons stay in the wrong hands."

Natasha frowned. Steve was right. This was going to be nearly impossible. "I guess you and I will have to go to Cedros and let Bobbie and Hunter handle the lab here. We have to do something."

"Well," Bobbie broke in, "our numbers may have grown a bit in the last few hours. Let's go the boardroom. The others are waiting."

Natasha followed Bobbie and Steve into the boardroom and was met by a sight she never expected to see again. Sitting around the table strategizing were Clint, Tony, Sam, Vision, and Rhodey. Scott and Hunter were eating donuts as they listened to the others. It was surreal.

Tony looked up from the map. "Thought you might need a little help, so I got the band back together. It's a one show only kind of thing, but we're here," he said with a self-consciousness that Natasha had never seen in him.

Steve didn't miss a beat. "You're all a sight for sore eyes." He went straight to Rhodey and put out his hand. Rhodey accepted it. "Glad you're on your feet."

"On my feet and currently committing treason," he said with a smile. "I guess some things might be worth disobeying orders for, right Cap?"

Natasha watched as the two men hugged and soon she found herself hugging all her former teammates. If the situation weren't so dire, she would be a lot happier. "Wanda?" she asked finally.

Sam frowned. "She's not exactly fit for battle just yet. She's safe. T'Challa's with her. Even if we fail, these guys won't be able to get to her or Bucky. Don't worry." Natasha could only nod.

"I'm going to be honest," Steve said. "I didn't expect to see any of you here." He looked at Tony, "I thought you didn't want to bring in anybody else."

"Well, I was given new orders," Tony said with a sigh. "Pepper decided I needed to work harder at this making a mends thing and what can I say? Things run smoother when she's in charge." He shrugged.

"I'm glad you're here, Tony," Steve said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, as much as I love these awkward pleasantries, we've got some bad guys to stop."

"Right," Steve agreed. "We need a plan."

"You, Widow, and I need to get to the jet. We need to get to Cedros, asap," Tony insisted.

"I'll be joining you," Clint added.

"Yeah, I go with Cap," Sam chimed in.

"Good," Steve declared then he looked from Rhodey to Scott, "are you good working together here?"

"It was a long flight from Wakanda," Rhodey said with a nod, "I think Ant-man and I can work together."

"And, I would like to personally make sure the headset designed for Wanda is destroyed," Vision chimed in with a nod.

"We've got this, Cap. Go save the woman and her baby," Bobbie added.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Say it," Tony said.

Steve's face reddened slightly. "Is it really necessary?"

"I think so. They need to hear it, Rogers," Tony insisted.

"Alright," Steve acquiesced, "Avengers assemble.".


	11. Chapter 11

Once the team bound for Cedros was in the air, they began strategizing again. Tony couldn't help but think this seemed right somehow. Maybe Fury was right. Maybe the Avengers could eventually rebuild. Of course, Ross was still a big obstacle, but Tony would keep working on him. Earth needed the Avengers.

"Friday, bring up a picture of Dr. Mark Foust," Tony ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Alright people. As much as we would all like to see Foust dead, we need him alive. Harness may be in charge, but Foust is the one with the know how."

"Yeah, the know how to destroy us," Clint added. "Shouldn't we eliminate the threat?"

"Not without understanding his work," Tony said adamantly. "If we can understand, we might really be able to help Banner." He looked at Steve. "And, if this techno-Red Room is designed to make super soldiers, there's a chance it could be reworked to deprogram the Winter Soldier."

"You'd help Bucky?" Steve asked. "Why, Stark?"

"Because I'd rather have him on our side than fight him again. Because something's coming whether you believe it or not and we are going to need all the help we can get. Because it's the right thing to do," Tony finished quietly.

Steve nodded. "Thank you, Tony."

"Yeah, well, you and Widow should probably gear up. Your stuff is in the back." Steve and Natasha left the cockpit to get ready. Tony turned to Clint and Sam, "I don't remember them changing together in the past, do you?"

"Looks like a few things may have changed in the past week," Clint replied cryptically.

"Bout time," Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Capsicle and Widow, that's an interesting pair," Tony agreed. Tony turned to Clint and lowered his voice, "I need you to know something. I never would have told Ross about Laura and the kids. You didn't have to move them."

"I appreciate that Tony. Right at that moment, we couldn't be sure of anything. Nat moved them to a safe spot before I got out."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, too. I never expected this to go down that way. I'm sorry."

Alone in the back of the jet, Steve put his arms around Natasha. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when this is over and I've made sure Harness can't destroy any innocent children."

"We won't let him. We're in this together, Nat."

"I know. I just didn't expect this, you know. I wasn't just an orphan who's parents died in a fire. The Red Room targeted my family. They set the fire that filled my family, Steve. They killed them to get to me. Of all the things I've done, the hardest thing I have to live with is the knowledge that my parents died because of me."

Steve kissed her forehead. "It wasn't your fault, Nat. You were just a child."

"But, Steve, there had to be something they saw in me to make them choose me, right? Some darkness they could manipulate? I might as well have set the fire myself."

"No, you were a victim of evil people. Not your fault."

"I can't let this woman die, Steve."

"I know. We will save them, Nat." Steve held Natasha a few minutes just whispering occasional words of comfort. "I guess we better get ready," he whispered.

Natasha grabbed her pack and started changing. "Nat, where's my gear? I can't wear this," Steve said, holding up his Captain America uniform.

"Yes, you can and you will, Steve. You are Captain America."

"I can't be him, Nat. We've been through this."

"And, I can't watch another child be trained as an assassin. We need Captain America."

"Nat-" Steve began.

"The Black Widow doesn't follow Nomad into battle. She only follows Captain America. You got that Cap?"

Steve stopped arguing and nodded. "I'm not carrying the shield."

"We'll see," Natasha said, kissing him soundly.

"Not playing fair."

"Just using all the weapons in my arsenal. You can do this, Steve."

 **Cedros Lab**

"West entrance is heavily guarded," Sam stated. "East entrance doesn't look much better, but it's probably our best option. According to the map Bobbie managed to download, that puts us about as far from the labs as we can possibly be though."

"Not like we expected it to be easy," Clint smirked. "There's a little perch over there. If I can get to it undetected, I can provide some cover fire. I could probably take out several of the guards near the door. Clear you a way in," Clint added.

"Well, it's a start," Steve agreed. "Let's move."

True to his word, Clint took out all but two of the guards. Steve threw his shield and took out another, while Natasha and her widow's bite handled the final guard. They made it into the building with relative ease then split into two teams. Tony and Sam headed down the corridor towards the west side stairwell. Steve, Natasha, and Clint took a right and made their way up the first set of stairs. The plan was to take out as many guards as quietly and quickly as possible before meeting at the lab, but the plan changed quickly.

Before Tony and Sam found the stairway, the alarm sounded. Soon, they found themselves in a fire fight. Upstairs, Steve, Natasha, and Clint ran into their own hell. They found a room marked operating room. "Think we should check it out?" Clint asked.

"Might be a good idea," Steve agreed. They opened the door slowly. It was empty except for a dead woman on a gurney. It had to be Maria Chavez. Her abdomen was still open. Blood was everywhere, and the baby was gone. "They didn't even bother trying to save her. They just took the baby and left her to die."

Natasha put her hand in the woman. "Still warm," she whispered. "It hasn't been long." She looked at Steve, remorse and anger visible in her eyes. "We need to move now."

They went out of the room quickly. "Tony," Steve shouted into the coms. "We were too late. The baby has been delivered. We need to find it asap."

"Little trouble down here, Cap. They know We're here. Sam and I will keep these guys busy. You find that baby and guard that machine."

Tony and Sam continued to take out guard after guard. Soon, they were on a loading dock. Two vans were speeding away from the scene in opposite directions. "We can't let them get away," Tony shouted to Sam. "Rogers, we are going after a couple of cargo vans. One might have the baby."

"Move," Steve replied. "We've got this."

As Tony and Sam split up to fly after the cargo vans, Steve, Natasha, and Clint quickly made their way down the hall, checking each room as they moved. Each was eerily empty. Finally, they heard voices and rushed in their direction. Soon, they were battling their own battalion of guards. "Nat, was that Foust?" Steve asked nodding towards a man quickly scurrying away.

"I think so. Cover me. I'm going after him." Without waiting for a reply, Natasha flipped her current opponent and took off after Foust. She cornered him in a lab. "You're not going to get away with this, Foust. You may have killed Maria but you won't turn her baby into an murder."

Foust laughed. "Her baby? Oh, this is rich. I don't know how you found us, but you're too late. Go ahead and kill me. You won't stop the inevitable. This baby was created with a purpose, and it will be fulfilled. Chavez was just a surrogate. Do you like irony, Widow? I'm guessing you do, so let me give you something to chew on for the next three months. My perfect killer is coming for you. You'll be the first non-simulated kill, and the irony of it is we chose our egg donor very carefully. The Red Room harvested eggs from all their graduates. When I acquired their collection, I knew exactly which one I wanted. Congratulations, you're a mother and you won't even know if it's a boy or a girl until moments before your death." With that, Mark laughed again and popped a cyanide pill into his mouth. Widow rushed him, but he was dead before his head hit the floor. Natasha could only scream.

 **Sorry. I know this is a shorter chapter, but it seemed like the best place to end it. More tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Steve heard Natasha's scream and ran into the lab. "Nat, are you okay?" She didn't say a word. She was still shaking the body of Mark Foust. "Nat! It's okay," Steve tried to assure her. She didn't stop shaking Foust. "Romanoff, it's okay. We can figure out how to help Bruce and Bucky without him. He's gone."

"No, Steve. You don't understand," Natasha cried. "Maria Chavez was only a surrogate. The baby, it's mine."

"What?"

Clint ran into the room. "Everything okay in here?"

"They used my egg. The Red Room must have harvested my eggs during the graduation ceremony. We have to save my baby."

Steve looked at Natasha then back at Clint. The magnitude of the bombshell hit them all like a ton of bricks. Harness was out there somewhere and he had Natasha's child. "Tony," Steve said into the coms. "Report."

"A little busy right now, Capsicle," Tony answered. Steve could hear the sounds of fists flying. Soon, Tony was back on the coms. "Stopped the van. Driver is out for the count. No baby, but I'm willing to bet this is the chamber. It is secure."

Steve sighed. It was something, but it wasn't enough. "Foust is dead. The baby doesn't belong to Chavez. It's Natasha's."

"What?" Tony howled. "Are you sure?"

"She seems pretty sure. Sam, do you have the second van?"

"It's in sight. I'll stop it. Nobody's getting Widow's baby. I could take out a few tires, but I'm afraid to endanger the baby. I need orders, Cap."

"Stay with the van, but don't do anything that could cause an accident," Steve commanded.

"I think we've secured the facility," Clint said softly.

Steve nodded then pulled Natasha to him. "Sam will get your baby back, Nat."

"Guys, something's happening in the van. It's losing control."

Natasha jumped. "Sam, what's going on?"

"It stopped. It didn't crash. I'm going in. Wait, it's moving again. It's turning around. Oh, man, Fury is driving the van, and" Sam paused, "I see the baby. It's strapped in. Meet us on the docks."

Natasha took off running. Steve and Clint were on her heels. They stood waiting on the loading dock when Tony pulled up in the fist van. He joined them. The four stood in silence until Fury arrived, with Sam flying behind him. Natasha jerked the door open and gently took the newborn out of the carrier.

"Is the facility secure?" Fury asked. Steve nodded, but he never took his eyes off Natasha and her baby. "And, the equipment? Do you have the device?"

"Right here," Tony said softly. "Harness?"

"He was driving the van," Fury informed him. "He has been neutralized."

"You left the facility standing. There may be hope for you Avengers yet. Let's load up the jet and talk in the air," Fury said with a half-smile.

 **The Quinjet**

"I talked to Bobbie. The Fuji team was successful, and since I don't see any of our faces on the news, I'd say Rhodey, Vision, and I can safely continue working on the inside to handle the Accords fiasco," Tony informed the team.

"Worse case scenario, you can always buy Pepper that farm," Clint said with a smile.

"As much as she'd love that, I guess it'll have to wait," Tony smirked.

Natasha wasn't interested in the banter between her friends. She was too busy counting fingers and toes. She examined her baby with the reverence only a new parent shows. "I have a son," she said softly, "a very red-headed son." She smiled.

"He's perfect, Nat. He's perfect and he's safe," Steve assured her.

"For now," Fury agreed, "but, let's not forget, this little guy was exposed to the serum in utero. Keeping him safe isn't going to be easy." He looked at Natasha, "is it safe to assume you plan to keep him?"

"He's my son. I never thought I'd get the chance. I'm keeping him," Natasha said with conviction as she took the bottle Clint had just made.

"He's going to need protection," Fury said, looking down at the infant.

"Good thing his mother is the Black Widow," Natasha said with a smile. "I can protect him."

Tony broke in, "Romanoff, I think this little guy might need more protection than even the Black Widow can provide."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Sam said, "but I agree with Iron Man. You and the baby should come to Wakanda with us. There are enough of us there to keep him safe."

Natasha didn't say anything. She knew they were right, so when Steve disagreed she was more than a little surprised. "No, Natasha has built a life for herself. I promised I'd get her back to it. She's going back to Flagstaff. Clint is close, and I inadvertently created a cover there. I'll go with her. We'll keep her son safe together."

Natasha's eyes shot up to Steve's. "Are you sure you want to do this? What about the team? Bucky?"

"Sam is what they need now. I think it's time to retire and help the woman I love raise her child."

"A child with a target on his back and super serum in his blood," Natasha said softly. "Isn't that exactly why you didn't want a child of your own? You don't have to do this, Steve."

"Nat, stop being noble for once. I want you and you just became a package deal. I'd already made my decision before we left for Cedros. I'm going with you. We'll raise this little boy together, you got that? We just need to come up with a way to explain this little guy's sudden appearance to the people in your new life."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Fury broke in. "Widow, how did you get your job in advertising?"

"I faked my credentials and went through a headhunter. I've set up multiple aliases that way through the years," Natasha replied.

"Yes, you have," Fury agreed, "and who taught you that little trick?"

"I learned it from you. I've learned a lot from you."

"So, what do you think I did when I discovered half of my favorite team had gone off the grid?" Fury smiled. "Do you honestly think you're the only retired spy who saw the connections between espionage and the ad game? I called in a favor. Your boss, Phillip Marshall, once went by the name Timothy "Dum Dum" Duncan. He was the best friend I ever had until he married the best assistant I ever had and retired to Arizona. I can assure you, they'll help you protect your cover and your son."

Natasha's eyes got wide. "Are you telling me I was never actually off the grid?"

Fury laughed, "I think you know the answer to that question."

"So, me running into Mrs. Phillips at the jewelry store and the scene at the restaurant were set-ups?" Steve asked.

"I don't know the answer to that, but it wouldn't surprise me. Espionage gets in your blood. You may try to leave the game, but the game never leaves you," Fury said thoughtfully. "Now, this boy needs a name. I think you can do better by this baby than you did by the dog. Naming a rat terrier Fury, well, that's just embarrassing, Romanoff."

"His name is James Clinton Rogers," Natasha said firmly.

"Are you sure, Nat?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure. If things had gone a little differently, my son would have suffered the same fate as Bucky. Naming him James feels right."

Steve smiled, "I always thought I'd name my son after Bucky. I think it's the perfect name." He looked down at the baby, "James, I'm going to be your dad, and I'll do my best to do a good job." Natasha put James into Steve's arms. This felt really right.

"Fury, we have to tell them the rest," Tony said firmly. Fury nodded. "Widow, I had no idea Maria Chavez wasn't James's mother, and I didn't know the new Red Room was a Kree chamber. But, we did know Harness intended to turn a baby into a weapon. Fury chose you because he knew you wouldn't let it happen." Tony looked at Steve, "We found something on surveillance from the day Shield fell. Foust was there. He took things from headquarters. One of the things he stole was a sample that really shouldn't have been there in the first place. I believe I know who's seed they used to make Widow, Jr. or should I say Mini-Capsicle?"

"Are you saying what I think your saying, Tony?" Steve asked.

"He wanted to tell you from the beginning, Rogers. I made the decision to play this close to the chest." Fury said forcefully. "I believe a DNA test will confirm that James is your biological son."

 **I did a little research. Fury's best friend was a fellow soldier, Timothy "Dum Dum" Duncan, and he did eventually work as Fury's second in command at Shield. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left a few hints in the earlier chapters, how many of you caught them?**


	13. Chapter 13

Steve wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't even say he was surprised Fury and Tony had kept this secret from him, but he also couldn't contain his happiness. He had a son.

When Steve didn't respond, Tony squatted down beside him and looked at James then looked Steve in the eye. "I want you to know I would never have let anything happen to your son. I never intended to keep this from you one moment longer than necessary. Fury was afraid you would go in guns blazing and we'd lose you, Widow, the baby, and the weapons. I'm sorry," he paused, "but I think I understand why you didn't tell me about my parents now. I would have made the wrong call. I hope you can forgive me. I hope we can forgive each other."

It was the most sincere thing Steve had ever heard from Tony Stark. "Tony, I understand that sometimes we all have to make hard calls. You came through when it mattered. Thank you."

"I've asked Bobbie to prep a lab. We'll check this little guy out when we get to Fiji. We need to make sure Mini-Capsicle is on course to grow up as normally as possible."

"Thank you," Steve said with a nod.

"I think it would be wise to give these three a little alone time to do some bonding. Laura says the first few hours are kind of important. Maybe the rest of us should go to the cockpit," Clint said with a grin.

When the others were finally gone, Natasha carefully took James back into her arms. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder and just watched her coo at their son. Eventually, she caught him looking. "So, that just happened," she whispered.

"It did," he replied firmly.

"Are you really okay with all of this because-"

"Are you kidding? We have a son, Nat. I'm over the moon. I meant what I said earlier. I was already planning to go back to Flagstaff with you."

"Really? One date and Captain America is willing to change his world and be my pseudo-husband. Cap, you know nothing about dating in this century," she giggled.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with the woman I love," Steve replied. "Of course, I really don't like the term pseudo-husband. I want us to be a real family. There's nothing pseudo about how I feel for you and James. I guess suggesting we get married would get me in trouble, right?"

"No, I get it. This feels right, but we're still on the run. Right now, Natasha Romanoff doesn't even exist, and Steve Rogers is a wanted man. I think we'll have to leave well enough alone, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Steve said thoughtfully, "unless we took a little trip to Wakanda. We could say our vows in front of our friends then go home." Natasha's eyes got wide. "It was just a thought, Nat. We don't have to do anything you're not ready-"

"Shut up, Steve, and kiss your bride." Steve smiled and kissed Natasha. It wasn't a passionate kiss, and he was ever mindful of their sleeping son, but it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever experienced in his life.

"Can I assume that was a yes?"

"It's crazy. It's reckless. It leaves a bit of a paper trail, but I want this. Let's do it."

 **Fuji**

"Everything looks amazing," Bobbie grinned and handed the lab results to Tony. "There are absolutely no signs the serum will affect his ability to grow and develop normally. I'm willing to bet any enhanced abilities won't even make an appearance before puberty."

"Great, just what Cap and Widow need, a smart mouthed super adolescent," Tony laughed. Bobbie shook her head and glared at him. "Trust me. I've got a little experience with this one. A fourteen year old spider has me on speed dial. It's going to fun watching these two deal with a powered teenage boy full of testosterone and super serum."

"Except we aren't going to get to see them, are we?" Bobbie replied.

"Well, I don't know. I think there's a good chance they'll eventually come out of hiding. The world needs the Avengers. The government can't chase them forever."

"The world does need the Avengers," Bobbie agreed.

"Yeah, so what's next for you and pretty boy?"

"I guess it's back to the simple life for us. Hunter wants to take a little vacation."

"A vacation? Well, you've certainly earned it. Good work, Mockingbird," Tony paused, "when you finish your trip, come to New York. See, I've got this tower that's supposed to house the world's finest and it's a little empty for my tastes."

"Tony, I don't know what to say," Bobbie choked

"I do. Say yes. I need help with this research and you are almost as brilliant of a scientist as I am. Help me."

Bobbie smiled, "and Hunter?"

"Hunter, too. He's a little brash. I like him. He'll fit right in." Bobbie laughed. "Welcome to the Avengers, Mockingbird. Earth is lucky to have you."

"Wow, thank you."

"Now, Fury wants to give us a little pep talk before he goes wherever he goes. Let's join the others."

"It seems like only yesterday that an idea came along that seemed almost unattainable, a pipe dream, if you will. It was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something more, see if they could work together when we needed them to and fight the battles we never could. We called it the Avengers Initiative.'

'Oh, you've saved the Earth a few times, and you've endangered it a bit as well. Some have fallen, left, found themselves so weary they couldn't continue. Others have joined and brought fresh ideas, new skill sets, and now even a future Avenger to keep the world safe long after we're gone.'

'You've fought side-by-side. You've fought each other. You've lost hope and regained it. No matter how grim some things may still look, you Avengers accomplished something last night that many would never believe possible. You became the team we dreamed of all those years ago, and I am proud of each and everyone of you.'

'When Shield fell, the Avengers picked up the slack. That's where things went wrong. You were never meant to handle everyday squabbles. You were meant for more desperate times. This is the reason the Avengers initiative crashed and burned. But, from those ashes, you are rising. Go, live your lives, and when the time comes to come together again you'll know it." Fury turned to leave then he looked back over his sho ulder, "Stark isn't wrong. Something is happening. I have a few hunches on what it might be, but I'll keep most of those to myself. Let me just leave you with this one thing. Thor left for a reason. The infinity stones appearing can't be a good sign. Earth will need you. Be ready." With one last nod, Nick Fury was gone.

Tony looked at the men and women in front of him. They were good, but would they be enough? His new mission was clear. He needed to find a way to help the winter soldier, no Bucky. He needed to help Bucky, and he needed to find Bruce Banner. Wanda was a mess, but Tony figured having a VA counselor like Sam around meant she'd be ready in a pinch. He also realized he needed to spend a bit more time with Peter Parker. The kid had promise, but he was just a kid. Of course, he also needed to deal with Ross, but he'd leave as much of that as possible to Rhodey. His job was to continue what Fury started. He would find and recruit special individuals and trust them to be ready when all hell broke loose.

"So, people, I guess we should pack things up and deliver everyone to their destinations. We leave first thing in the morning. First stop, Wakanda," Tony said with a smile.

Steve nodded. "About that, if it's all the same to everyone, we'd like to spend a day or two in Wakanda. Natasha has agreed to marry me, and we'd really like it if our friends were with us."

"Wow," Clint said with a smile. "That was fast."

"Why wait?" Natasha smirked. "You ready for matron of honor duties, Hawkeye?"

"Congratulations Cap and Widow, or should I say Capwidow now?" Tony said shaking Steve's hand firmly.

"Let's not go there," Steve blanched. "Listen, Tony, Nat and I wouldn't be together if it weren't for your help. I know things have been pretty bad between us lately, but would you be willing to be my best man? Let's put the past behind us."

"I'd be honored, Steve, really honored. This calls for a celebration."

Natasha looked down at her sleeping son, and smiled. "How about dinner at the penthouse together, all of us? I'm not ready to let this little guy out of my sight."

"Let's go," Steve agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha tried desperately to control her breathing as she did her makeup. What had she been thinking when she agreed to actually marry Steve? The Black Widow couldn't do married. For that matter. How on earth was she going to be a mother to James? She could hear her instructors in the Red Room's voices, "Love is for children." "Family is for others. It is a weakness. You were not made for such foolishness." "Exploit their weaknesses, Natalia, but never give in to your own."

What if they were right? What if she destroyed Steve and James, because she really wasn't capable of happily ever after? She'd been so ready to run away with Bruce, but she betrayed him at the first sign of trouble. Granted, the Avengers needed the Hulk, but she still betrayed Bruce's trust. She needed air. She needed to clear her head. Natasha rushed to the door of the room T'Challa's had provided, but just as her hand hit the door knob it opened.

"Almost ready, Nat?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Not quite," Natasha lied. "I need a few minutes."

"Hmmm," Clint replied knowingly. "Cold feet?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You know me better than anyone else on the planet Clint. Do you think I can do this? Am I making a mistake? What if the Red Room did such a number on me that I really am incapable of love?"

Clint laughed again and maneuvered Natasha to the mirror. "Look in the mirror, Nat. What do you see?"

"I see me, Clint."

"Okay, let's get more specific. Do you see Nat or do you see the Black Widow?"

"It's one in the same, Clint. I am the Black Widow. I've accepted who I am."

"I don't think so, Nat. I think you have excepted you're an assassin. I think you've accepted the red in your ledger as something you can't change. But, I don't think you have accepted that you're more than just what the Red Room made. You've changed, Nat. You love Steve. It's obvious. And, the way you panicked when you found out James was yours and realized he was in danger, well, that's a mother's love if I've ever seen it. It's okay to accept all of you, Nat. Steve does. He knows exactly who he's marrying and he wants you and James. Let yourself be happy, Nat."

"What if I screw it up?"

"Oh, you will then you'll fix it and move forward. It's life, Nat. Time for you to try your hand at actually living it for a change."

Natasha nodded. "I'm scared, Clint."

"You're a bride on your wedding day. Of course, your scared. This is actually normal. Now, are you going to run away from the best thing that's ever happened to you or are you getting married today?"

Natasha smiled. "I'm getting married today," then in a softer voice, she repeated her words, "I'm getting married today."

After the wedding, Natasha and Steve spent a little time with their friends. Wanda seemed almost normal to Natasha. She loved holding little James, and Natasha could see it was good for her. "Wanda, can you look after the baby for a few minutes? Steve and I are going to go check on Bucky."

"I'd be happy to watch him," Wanda said with a small smile.

"I will happily assist," Vision promised. Natasha wasn't surprised. He hadn't left Wanda's side since they'd arrived.

Natasha and Steve went to the room where Bucky's sleep chamber rested. Natasha put her hand in Steve's as they walked closer. "I know I said I'd be here when you woke up, Bucky, but a few things have changed. Nat and I have a son, and we need to keep him safe. We need to try to give him a normal life. Tony is working on finding a way to deprogram you, Buck. You'll be awake soon then I want you to meet my son. We named him James Clinton Rogers. I guess you know where we got the James. Stay strong, Bucky. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can then you can enjoy some normal life for yourself. Our war ended a long time ago, Bucky."

Natasha kissed Steve on the cheek and the rejoined the others. They reclaimed their son and joined Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Vision on the jet. It was time for normal, and suddenly normal really appealed to Natasha.

 **Queens**

Peter Parker was in full Spidey mode. He wasn't going to let these goons out of his sight. He slung a web and captured two in it. "Oh, man," he snipped. "You guys are too easy. I could do this with one hand tied behind my back." Another assailant came at Peter from the left, but again the web-slinger slung his web. This time he aimed at the ankles and the man fell face first to the ground. "Are you kidding me? You can't even stand up straight." Peter heard sirens. "You're in trouble now. Back up is coming."

Peter was just about to swing away when he heard one of Queen's finest. "Freeze, Spider-Man. You are under arrest."

Peter stopped and turned around. He raised his hands in the air. "But, I'm one of the good guys."

"You are in violation of the Sokovia Accords. We're going to have to ask you to come with us."

Peter nodded his head. This made no sense. He was just trying to keep the streets clean. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He knew exactly who he needed to call when he got his one phone call. He needed Tony Stark.

 **The Jet**

"Mr. Stark, I believe you need to see the news," Friday's voice came from the speaker.

Ross was on the screen and he was doing a press conference. "We have apprehended a powered individual that goes by the name Spider-Man. He was acting as a vigilante on the streets of Queens, and he was acting in direct violation of the Sokovia Accords. He is being held without bail. I will give more details at a later date, but let this serve as a message to other powered individuals. You can not act on your own power anymore. America and the world will no longer tolerate your vigilante brand of judgement. Thank you."

As Ross backed away from the microphone, a reporter asked, "Can you give us Spider-Man's name?"

Ross returned to the microphone. "Ordinarily, I would not give out such information about a minor, but we do need to send a message. Spider-Man is fourteen year old Peter Parker of Queens."

Other reporters began clamoring to have their questions answered, but Ross stepped away from the podium. Tony turned off the news report. "Well, this is just great! I told him to lay low. Son of a-"

"Language!" shouted Natasha.

"Married less than twenty-four hours," Tony muttered.

"Focus, Peter's in danger," Steve said. "We need to get him away from Ross before he ends up their newest test subject."

"We?" Tony asked. "Rogers, you and Romanoff are wanted yourselves. You have to think about James. I better handle this from the inside."

"He's right, Steve," Natasha acknowledged. "Part of being on the run means choosing our battles carefully."

"We have to do something," Steve argued.

"And, we will," Tony agreed. "I hope you guys don't mind a little side trip to New York. We'll hide you at the Avenger's Tower. It's probably the last place they'd look for you. I need to see what I can do for Peter."

"Of course," Natasha agreed. She looked at Steve. "I know this is going to be hard, but you have to reign in your inner hero. If we are going to protect James, we have to blend in. No rescuing babies from burning buildings, no taking out purse thieves, and no breaking into top secret government buildings to rescue Spider-Man. Let Tony handle this one."

Steve could only nod.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony walked into Ross's office without waiting to be announced. "Ross, we need to talk," he demanded.

"Stark, I expected you yesterday. I'm surprised it took you so long to show up," Ross replied, glaring at Tony. "I hope you were busy tracking down those fugitives you let slip through your fingers. I'm disappointed, Tony. I'd have thought you'd have Rogers and the others in custody by now."

"Yes, well, they are all very well trained," Tony lied. "It's taking more time than I expected. I'm here about Peter Parker, Ross. He's just a kid."

"No, Stark, he's not just a kid. He's a kid with exceptional abilities behaving like a vigilante on the streets of Queens. He signed the Accords, Stark, and you vouched for him. He shouldn't have been acting outside the law."

"He's fourteen. You were a fourteen year old boy once, Ross. Or, I assume you were a kid. Did they hatch you fully grown?"

"Get to your point, Stark."

"I made a mistake with Parker. I didn't take his teenage hormones into account. He needs supervision. He doesn't need to be locked up. Release him into my custody. I'll train him. He can help us bring in the others. He's an asset, not a prisoner and definitely not a test subject," Tony pleaded.

"And, why would I trust you with the boy, Stark? You've disappointed me before."

"I've also impressed you just as many times, Ross. You may not like these abilities but you know there are times when Earth needs them. We made tactical errors with the Avengers, and, like it or not, their disappearance puts Earth at risk. Let me have Parker. I can get him ready for whatever might be coming. Do you want Spider-Man to be a friend or an enemy?"

"Alright, Stark, but it's going to coat you," Ross said with a smirk. "I need weapons. I need Iron man suits, good ones. I want tech as good as yours, Stark. In the past, you've been less than willing to share. That changes now."

Tony sighed. He had to help Parker. "Okay, Ross, you win. You'll have your iron army."

"And, you will do some tests on Parker. If there's a way to give his abilities to my soldiers, you will find it Stark. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Tony replied. "Now, the boy needs to come with me."

 **Avenger's Tower**

"I never expected to be back here," Steve said as he lay a sleeping James in the crib Pepper had provided.

"Me either," Natasha replied. "It's a little surreal, honestly."

"Well, I'll be happiest when we are safe and sound in Arizona," Clint said as he plopped on Steve and Natasha's bed. "This gives me the creeps. We need to get back off the grid."

"As soon as Peter is safe, Tony will get us home," Natasha assured her friend. "We just have to lay low."

Steve put his arm around his wife. "I, for one, can't wait to start our life together. You're right, Nat. We can't help here."

Friday's voice came over the intercom. "Mr. Stark has arrived with Mr. Parker. He's requested your presence in the common room."

"On our way, Friday," Natasha said, grabbing the baby monitor. "Looks like he was successful."

Tony was pacing when the others joined him. Peter was looking out the window. "Good to see you safe and sound," Steve said, shaking Peter's hand.

"Thank you, Cap. I'm sorry about stealing your shield. I've done a lot of thinking the last twenty-four hours. I think I took the wrong side."

"You weren't alone in that, Peter," Tony assured him. "I got Ross to release Parker into my custody but it came with a price. Looks like Stark Enterprises just got back in the weapons game. Peter's aunt knows what's going on and has agreed Peter should stay with me. There'll be a media firestorm, but I've weathered those before."

"Let's go back to the price tag for a minute, Tony. What exactly did you promise Ross?" Steve asked.

"An army of iron men and possibly human spiders, but I plan on having lots of delays in making it a reality."

"Okay, well, that's not going to go well," Clint stated.

"Long story short, Peter is safe and he's smart. He'll be able to help Bobbie and I research the tech, and I'll train him. Everything else is just details. I am going to be pretty busy here for the next few days, so flying you home could be problematic. Clint, do you have room to hide a quinjet on that new ranch of yours?"

"I do."

"Good, take a jet tomorrow. If, no, when things go wrong, you won't have to wait for me. You'll be able to get to wherever you're needed." Tony paused, "now, if you'll keep an eye on our adolescent vigilante for an hour or so, I need to go tell Pepper that your family isn't the only one that's grown this week. It could work to my advantage. If she sees how hard it is to raise a teenage genius, maybe she won't be so anxious to make any little geniuses of our own." He looked at Steve and Natasha and pointed, "you guys didn't help matters with the cute baby of yours. Now, Pepper has baby fever. I can see it in her eyes."

Clint grinned. "You might as well get with the program, Tony. Being a dad isn't so bad. I think you'd love it."

Pepper reacted to the news much better than Tony initially expected. She assured him taking Peter in was the only right call. She wasn't thrilled that Stark Enterprises was now obligated to Ross, but she wasn't leaving him so Tony considered it a win. He and Pepper picked up Chinese and headed to the tower. It felt really right having more of the team there again even if it was only temporary.

"So, am I officially an Avenger now?" Peter asked as he took a bite of his egg roll.

"Absolutely not," Tony said with a frown. "You are a high school freshman who needs to learn not to talk with his mouth full. Consider yourself a trainee. You'll work with me in the labs. Hopefully, we can find a way to deprogram the Winter soldier and help Banner if he ever shows back up. Vision, Rhodey, Bobbie, Hunter, and I will put you through the paces in training. I may even ship you out to visit Clint's ranch, so you can train with Hawkeye, Romanoff, and Rogers. We will make sure you can handle yourself. We'll also teach you how to play the politics game with guys like Ross, and someday, many years from now when you are all grown up and fully in control of your Spidey-sense, we'll talk about making you an Avenger. Got it?"

"Yes, Tony," Peter said with a nod. "This is going to be so cool!"

"Not cool, hard work," Tony corrected, but he was pretty sure his words were drowned out by the laughter that erupted from the others around the table. This was what he'd been missing. Even without the threat of impending doom, he needed the Avengers. They were family. He looked up at a picture of his dad and Peggy on the wall. They had been so different, yet together they started something big. They fought often, but they always came back together and did what was best for the world. The Avengers could do the same.


	16. Chapter 16

After arriving at Clint's ranch, letting Laura cuddle baby James, and collecting Fury, Steve and Natasha drove back to Flagstaff. It didn't take long to disassemble the guest room and put up James's crib. Natasha felt very domestic for the first time in her life. This was everything she thought she'd never have and she loved it.

"I guess I should call the Marshall's and let them know I can come back to the office," she said with a sigh.

"Time to start our normal life," Steve grinned. "I'll check the want ads. I wonder what a hundred year old soldier is qualified to do in the outside world."

Natasha laughed. "For some reason, I'm not worried." She handed James to Steve and went to the bedroom to make her phone call.

"Natalie, my dear, Phillip and I were getting a little worried. We had a visit from our mutual friend a few days ago. We were afraid you'd been delayed."

"It was a good delay," Natasha said with a grin. "I wanted to let you know I'd be back in the office on Monday."

"Very good. Would it be too much of an inconvenience if Phillip and I dropped by for a few minutes? I think it's time we had a very long overdue talk."

"Of course not, Mrs. Marshall. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh, I've heard all about him. I can't wait to get my hands on the little fellow. We'll be there within the hour."

True to her word, the Marshalls were sitting in their living room cooing at James an hour later. "I guess now that Fury has let our identities slip, we should probably talk. Natalie, um, Natasha, we will happily help you protect your son."

"Thank you, Mr. Marshall. That means a lot to both of us," Natasha replied putting her hand in Steve's.

"While we are here, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Tim, and this is Marsha. We worked closely with Nick for many years." Tim glanced at Steve, "Peggy was a remarkable leader. We learned a lot from her."

Marsha handed James to Tim then moved to the couch to sit beside Natasha. "When Fury asked us to hire you, we gladly jumped at the opportunity. Our lives and yours have been intertwined much longer than you know," she paused before continuing, "Peggy had quite a few run ins with the Red Room after the war. When she heard chatter that they were up to their old tricks in the late eighties, she sent me to investigate. I made a terrible mistake, and I need to ask your forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive, Marsha, I'm sure you did your job to the best of your ability. The Red Room had a very well-trained team," Natasha assured her.

"But, Natasha, I made a very critical mistake and you paid dearly. I was working surveillance. I believed I had their next target in my sights. She was a beautiful little girl. I caught them watching her in the park with her parents. I asked for back-up and we kept tails on the family for six days. On the sixth night, I was parked outside their home when I noticed smoke billowing out of a house further down the block. I rushed to the house, but it was burning out of control by the time I arrived. They found your parents the next day, but you were gone, Natasha. I had been protecting the wrong child. I failed you."

Steve put his arm around Natasha's shoulders. She didn't know what to say. Tim picked up where his wife had left off. "We were engaged at the time, but we postponed our wedding. We searched for you for years. We followed every lead. Rescuing you became our purpose. Eventually, it took its toll on Marsha and she was removed from field work. Fury made her his assistant, and I continued to work the case. Finally out of options and still broken over the beautiful red-headed child who's picture I still carry in my wallet, we retired." Tim pulled out his wallet and placed a worn picture of Natasha, the only one she'd ever seen, into her hand. "When I said you are like a daughter to me, I meant it. We desperately wanted to find you and raise you as our own. By the time we finally gave up, it was too late to start a family of our own and neither of us had the heart. We didn't know you'd found your way to Shield until we saw the beautiful, and very grown up, red-head fighting aliens in New York." He looked down at James before continuing, "we will not fail you again. We will do everything in our power to keep your son safe. You have my word."

Natasha looked up from the picture in her hand in tears. "I never knew anyone was looking. Thank you. I've been in this line of work long enough to know how easy it is to think something is one way and find out it's another. I know you were doing the best you could and I'm grateful."

Natasha hugged Marsha then stood to hug Phillip. The realization that this couple had put their life on hold for years trying to find her, that they'd wanted to be her parents, was almost more than she could handle. Steve must have realized the three were overcome with emotions, because he politely picked up his son and cooed at him. "Well, James, I was afraid you'd never know the joy of having grandparents. I'm glad I was wrong."

 **New York**

"So, this is supposed to separate Bruce Banner from the Hulk? That sounds kind of stupid to me," Peter commented as he read the report Tony had just handed him. "Wouldn't it be better to try and keep them together but give Dr. Banner more control over the green guy? Man, I hope he comes back. It would be so cool to fight side by side with the actual Hulk."

"You aren't ready to hang with the Hulk, Peter. But, you're right. Our goal needs to be helping Banner control the Hulk. The Hulk without Bruce would be very dangerous. I want you to look this over and we'll see if we can do something for Banner. Bobbie will be here in a few days, and she's already got some very interesting ideas on helping Barnes. With the three of us working together, we should be able to make some quick progress," Tony said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm hanging out at the Avenger's tower. I thought it was over when they arrested me, but now I get to be part of the coolest team around."

"Semi-part, Parker. I mean it. No avenging for you for a long time. You are still a kid. You are here to learn, got it?"

"I know, but, still, this is-"

"I know, way cool," Tony finished. "Now, we need to get back to the mansion. Pepper wants you in bed early. It's a school night."


	17. Chapter 17

Steve laughed at the sight that greeted him as he walked in the kitchen. Natasha was covered in baby food and seven month old James was babbling. "James, you can't live on fruit alone. You have to like at least one vegetable," Natasha pleaded. James just kept babbling. "You can add peas to the ever growing list of things your son absolutely detests."

"I see that," Steve said with a grin. "James, cut your mom some slack." He kissed Natasha and whispered, "I have some news."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "Going to keep me waiting? I think all my patience are currently being used by your son, so spill."

"Tony called. He and Bobbie figured out a way to help Bucky."

"The chamber?"

"No, you can rest easy knowing the Red Room chamber has now been completely dismantled and destroyed. Bobbie used some research a scientist named Leo Fitz came up with when he was designing a life-like hand for," he paused and smiled even bigger, "you're never going to believe this, Phil Coulson. He's alive."

"Tahiti," Natasha said, remembering her conversation with Bobbie. "Coulson was part of Project Tahiti?"

"Yes, and he and his team were instrumental in building the new Shield. He lost his hand, and this Fitz fellow developed a new one for him. It's complete with gadgets." Steve laughed, "he even has a shield."

"That's great, Steve, but how does it help Bucky's mind?"

"Tony and Bobbie built the new arm with some very special sensors that will connect to Bucky's nervous system. If someone tries to activate his programing, the sensors will send a burst to Bucky's brain enabling him to combat it. He'll be able to make choices. He can fight the programing and win."

"That's really good news, Steve. When do you leave?"

"Tony, Peter, and Bobbie are leaving day after tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere. You and James are my priority. I can't go to Wakanda."

"James and I are perfectly safe. Even if trouble comes up, I can handle it and I have plenty of help," she said, putting her arms around Steve's neck. "Your best friend is about to wake up very confused. He doesn't need Tony's face to be the first one he sees. He needs you."

"Nat, are you sure about this?"

"Positive. You are going. We'll be here when you get back. Take Clint. He's itching to get out of town and driving Laura crazy. If anything comes up, Tim and Marsha are here. The three of us can handle it."

"I may have married the most understanding woman on the planet."

"Hush, I've got a reputation to protect. I'm the Black Widow."

Steve laughed, "well, Widow, you just don't look very threatening in my t-shirt and covered in baby food. I love our life, you know that right?"

"That's one thing you constantly make abundantly clear, Rogers," Natasha said with a smile. "Me too. I never thought contentment like this would ever be in my reach. Those Accords seemed like the end of everything that mattered to me, but it was only the beginning. I love you, Steve. Go, do what you need to do, and come back. Tell Bucky he needs to come meet his namesake," she paused, "now I'm going to take another shower. You clean up the vege-hater."

 **Wakanda**

"Okay, let's wake up the sleeping soldier," Tony said as he watched the Wakandan nurses lower Bucky's chamber. He looked at Steve, "are you ready?"

Steve nodded. "Let's do it."

Bucky slowly opened his eyes to find a room full of Avengers, including Tony. He immediately focused his attention on Steve. "Steve, what's going on? I don't understand."

"Easy, Bucky. Everything is okay. Tony is here to help," Steve said with a smile. "You're going to be just fine now. Just give yourself a little time to adjust to being awake and we'll explain everything."

Once Steve, with Tony's help, filled him in on the device in his new arm, Bucky just shook his head in disbelief. Looking at his new prosthetic, he said, "it feels so real. I mean, it even looks real."

"Well," Tony smiled, "I personally think it's some of my," he glanced at Bobbie, "our best work, but the initial design came from someone else."

"And, you're sure it will stop my mind from being controlled?"

"I'm sure it will give you a choice," Tony said cryptically.

"A choice? What if I make the wrong one?"

"Steve doesn't seem worried about that, so I'm not going to worry too much about it either. I have to believe that if you have a choice, you'll always go against programming and do what you know is right." Tony paused, "if you had a choice, would you have killed my parents?"

"Never," Bucky assured him, "but you have every right not to believe me."

"That's what I thought, so now you will always have a choice. This is what my dad would have done, Barnes. Helping you is the best way to honor him."

"Thank you, Tony. I don't know what to say."

"Say that when Earth needs the Avengers, you'll be there" Tony replied.

"Always."

"Good enough for me. Now, I'm going to show Parker the Wakandan countryside. Pepper says teenagers need fresh air."

Tony left and the others followed. Only Steve and Bucky remained in the hospital room. "I've got a little news of my own," Steve began.

"Something to do with the gold band on your hand? Since I don't see Romanoff, I'm guessing you never figured out she was into you. CIA agent?"

"Um, no, not the CIA agent. Actually, Nat didn't come to Wakanda because she's at home with baby James, our son." Steve pulled a photo of his little family out and showed it to Bucky. "It took some doing and an undercover mission, but we finally figured out we are better off together. And, I'm not just talking about me and Nat. The Avengers are working outside the law. We are laying low, staying on stand-by, living our lives. But, we are still a team and we are ready to go if we're needed. It's good, even better now that you're awake."

"You and Romanoff? That's great, and you have a son! Steve, that's really something. I'm not sure you did the boy any favors naming him after me, but I hope I get to see him someday."

"Oh, you will. Actually, Clint suggested you come back to Arizona with us. He's got a ranch. You could lay low. Nat and I are there a lot. We live just about an hour away. Or, you could come to Flagstaff if you'd rather. That's where we live."

"Laying low on a ranch sounds good actually, and being back in the states sounds very good."

"Great, we'll be leaving as soon as you get your strength up."

"Sounds good. Now, tell me how long it took for you to figure out why Widow helped us at the airport. I think I'd like to hear this story."

The two friends spent the next few hours talking. Steve filled Bucky in on all he'd missed. They discussed home, the war, and what Bucky could remember of the last several decades. By the time they were finished, it was late and Bucky felt awfully tired for a man who'd been asleep for so long. He went to sleep happy. He finally had control of his life even if he was a wanted man.

 **Okay, folks, just a warning, this story is quickly coming to an end. We are now just over seventeen months post Civil War. Time is moving quickly. Just a few more chapters and this one is over. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Your support has been amazing. I hadn't exactly planned to write anything for this fandom, but it's been fun.**


	18. Chapter 18

Tony and Pepper sat at the table staring at the seating chart for their reception. With only six days before their May 5th wedding, Pepper was most definitely in super CEO mode trying to make sure every detail was covered. Tony honestly was just ready for the day to arrive. He was ready to officially make Pepper a Stark. Honestly, he'd been ready for a very long time.

The only thing he dreaded about the wedding, well, besides looking over these charts for the fiftieth time, was the missing friends on the guest list. It wouldn't exactly be safe to have the wanted Avengers sitting in the same room with Ross and his goons, and he wasn't exactly making much progress getting Ross to back down. He just needed to accept the fact that this was not going to be an easy mess to clean up.

"So, what do you think?" Pepper asked, bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

"I think whatever you think is perfect. You're the bride. This is your day."

"In other words, you weren't listening," Pepper said with a knowing smile.

Before Tony could reply, Friday's voice sounded. "Mr. Stark, we have visitors in the garden. Mr. Thor and Dr. Banner just destroyed the begonias."

Tony and Pepper jumped up and rushed outside. "I see you haven't lost your ability to make an entrance, Thor. Banner, you're a sight for sore eyes. We weren't completely sure you were still among the living."

"Tony, we have a problem," Bruce said with a frown. "We need to get to the tower and brief the team."

"Yeah, that might be a little complicated. Come on in. Let's talk."

Once they were seated, Thor explained the situation. "Much has happened since we spoke last. All of the infinity stones have been found."

"That's good, right? You've got them so you can protect them," Pepper replied.

"No, it is very bad. I do not have all the stones. Two are on Earth. The rest are in the hands of Thanos, the most powerful warlord in the universe. He has a weapon. Once he has the final stones, all will be lost."

"Wait, back up and let me see if I have this straight. A powerful warlord has multiple infinity stones and there are two stones, not just one, on Earth. Does this Thanos character know where the stones are? What kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"Tony," Bruce said shaking his head, "he calls the weapon an infinity gauntlet. With it, he's capable of destroying the whole galaxy and that's what he does. He's a destroyer. Besides Vision's stone, a doctor named Steven Strange has the other."

"I know who he is," Tony said. "However, I did not know he had an infinity stone. We better get him here and warn him."

"Not necessary," Thor replied. "We brought new allies. They call themselves guardians of the galaxy. They are explaining this to Dr. Strange right now. We need the Avengers."

"About that, most of the Avengers aren't here. Some bad things happened," Tony began.

"Are they alive? What about Natasha? Is she okay?" Bruce asked.

"Calm down. Let's not bring out the other guy. Everyone is alive. They just aren't here. There were some consequences for the damage we inadvertently did while trying to keep people safe. Currently, most of the team are wanted fugitives."

"This is unacceptable," Thor replied. "I must speak to your world leaders immediately."

"We'll get to that, Thor. I just need to set up a meeting with Secretary Ross. We are going to need all the help we can get." Tony looked at Pepper and frowned, "not the best timing. I'm sorry."

"The world is in peril, Tony. Our wedding can wait. Just stay safe."

"I love you, you know that, right?"

Pepper kissed him. "Tell me what you need me to do. Let's save the world again."

"Brief the Avengers we have here, and call those other guys, the ones who tried to rip off our name."

"The Defenders," Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah, those guys. Also, try and reach Coulson. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Coulson? Phillip Coulson?" Banner asked.

Tony nodded. "Things have been a little weird lately. Thor and I need to get to the Quinjet and brief Ross. It would probably be best if we didn't take you with us Banner. You can brief Rhodey, Vision, Bobbie, Hunter, and Peter." At the puzzled look on his friends faces, Tony continued, "we have added a few to our numbers since you guys disappeared. You'll like them. They've been working on trying to help you have better control of the Hulk."

Bruce nodded. "Tony, where's Natasha?" he finally asked.

"Hiding out. Don't worry. She's safe and sound in Arizona. She's in hiding with Steve, Clint, and Bucky. You might remember him being as the winter soldier. I'll get in touch with them and the crew in Wakanda as soon as we talk to Ross and get them pardons."

"Pardons? Sounds like things went really wrong."

"You have no idea," Tony said cryptically. He definitely dreaded Bruce's reaction when he found out about Natasha and Steve, but he figured that news didn't need to come from him. They had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

 **Ross's Office**

Once Thor had finished explaining the threat, Ross looked at Tony. "Have you finished the projects I requested?"

"No, and even if I had, you need the Avengers."

"If you're referring to the fugitives that broke out of a maximum security prison and have alluded capture for two years then you're wrong. With or without my iron army, I have complete confidence in the militaries of this planet to neutralize this threat and any others that come along."

"Then you are a most foolish mortal," Thor replied. "Your planet will fall."

"With all due respect, we currently only have your word that trouble is coming. After the stunt your brother Loki pulled, that means very little. If that's all gentleman, I've got a job to do," Ross replied dismissively.

"Just know this," Tony said as he stood to leave, "trouble is coming quickly and you will need the Avengers, all of them. When your ready to admit it, send copies of their pardons directly to me. The rest of us, contrary to popular opinion, aren't into suicide missions. It's all of us or none of us for this one."

"Is that a threat? You signed the accords, Stark. You will go where we send you."

"Or, I'll just retire. That's always an option. Have a nice day, Ross. I have a hunch it'll be the last one for awhile."

Once Tony and Thor were out of the building, Tony looked at Thor. "I think I better get the team to town. We'll hide them until Ross caves."

Thor nodded. "We were not more than day ahead of Thanos, tell them to make haste."

 **Clint's Ranch**

Natasha looked around the living room at her family. Clint, Laura, Bucky, Tim, Marsha, Steve, and the kids were gathered around James as he opened his birthday gifts. Occasionally, Natasha would have to get the package started, but James excitedly tore the paper and laughed and clapped. They were having a blast when Steve's burner phone rang.

Natasha could only hear one side of the conversation, but Steve's face said all she needed to know. She picked up her son and gave him a cuddle. Once Steve finished his conversation, he sighed and looked at the others. "Thor and Banner are back. Trouble is coming. It's bad. An intergalactic warlord has his sights set on Earth's destruction. They need us to get the others in Wakanda and meet at the tower. We'll lay low unless we are needed, but we should be close." Natasha pulled James a little closer. Steve looked at her. "You don't have to go, Nat. I promised I'd never try to pull you back into action. I meant it, but I have to go. I have to do this for James. He needs to be safe."

Natasha nodded. "We have to do this for James," she said with conviction.

"If it's all the same to Laura, Marsha and I will stay here and help protect the ranch and the children, just in case things don't go well," Tim added. "I meant what I said. We will protect your son."

"Thank you," Natasha said with a small smile then she looked down at James. "Mommy and daddy will be back as soon as we can. We love you so much baby." And, Natasha knew without a doubt she truly was capable of truly loving her son with a mother's love, because all she could think of was keeping the world safe so he would have a future."


	19. Chapter 19

**Avenger's Tower**

When the Arizona crew arrived at the tower, Natasha pulled Steve aside. "I need to talk to Bruce privately. There's some unfinished business and it needs to be resolved before we go into battle together."

"Nat, I'm thinking it's pretty resolved. He left. We're married. We have a son," Steve replied adamantly.

"Yes, we are and I love our life, but Tony seems to think the other guy was still in charge when Bruce left the planet. Steve, Bruce didn't leave me. The Hulk left. I need to break things to him gently."

"Are you having doubts?"

"Never," Natasha said pulling him into a kiss. "I love you, Steve Rogers. I love you completely. I have everything I want. This is about doing the right thing. I need to tell him about us myself and allow him to react the way he needs to react."

"But, Nat, Banner's reactions aren't your typical jealous ex-boyfriend reactions. I need to know you're safe," Steve argued.

"Pretty sure I can handle myself, Steve. Besides, Bruce wouldn't hurt me. It'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Nat. Do it your way, but I'll be right outside if you need me."

They walked into the common room. Natasha noticed the visible tension in her teammates and assumed correctly that it had less to do with Thanos and more to do with Bruce Banner. She walked straight to Thor, hugging him quickly, then she walked toward Bruce. "Good to have you back," she said with a smile.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back. I've missed you, Natasha," Bruce replied. His eyes were watching her closely. "Can we talk?"

Natasha nodded. "Let's find some place a little more private." She led him to the kitchen. "Thirsty?" she asked as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No, anxious," he said softly. "You must have had it hard. Being on the run can't have been easy for you."

"I did fine. I was never completely alone. I had Clint and the family from almost the beginning."

"And, Steve and Barnes are with you now," he said softly. "I should have been with you, too. I didn't mean to leave. I'm sorry. The other guy had other plans, I guess."

"Yeah, well, we knew the other guy had a mind of his own," she replied.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Bruce, I intentionally made you angry because we needed the other guy. I think I'm the one who hurt you," Natasha said softly.

"Is there any chance we could try to pick up where we left off?" Bruce asked. "I've really missed you."

"Bruce, it's been three years. Things have changed for me. I'm sorry."

"Steve," he said. It wasn't a question. He seemed to already know the truth.

"Steve is my husband. We have a son. His name is James," Natasha smiled as she said her son's name. "Steve and I went on a mission a year ago. Some old Hydra operatives had developed a way to turn you and Wanda into weapons. We couldn't let that happen. We went undercover as husband and wife to try and get our hands on the technology. While we were undercover, we finally admitted feelings we'd both had for a long time, Bruce. By the end of the mission, we discovered they'd used our DNA to create a baby. We've been raising James together for a year. I'm happy, Bruce. I hope you find this kind of happiness someday, and I hope we can all manage to stay friends."

"Friends," Bruce replied. "I won't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm not surprised either. I don't even think I'm unhappy. I'm actually just glad you are happy, Natasha. I'm glad you didn't go through all of this alone."

"Thank you, Bruce," Natasha said, hugging him.

Steve stepped into the kitchen. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, Cap," Bruce replied. "I was just about to ask Natasha if I could see a picture of your son." Bruce reached his hand out to Steve, "congratulations."

"Thank you," Steve replied, shaking Bruce's hand.

Sam stepped into the kitchen. "Guys, you probably need to see this."

They followed Sam back to the common room. The others were watching the television. On the screen was utter destruction. Thanos had arrived and he was battling the Defenders, Guardians, and Doctor Strange. "We need to do something," Steve demanded.

Tony sighed, "Ross hasn't caved. We need to wait."

"They need us now," Steve argued. As soon as he said the words, Phil Coulson was on the screen. His team had joined the fight. They were still struggling to keep up with Thanos, and Thanos had Strange's infinity stone. That meant only one thing, Thanos would be coming for Vision next.

"Until Ross calls, the mission is simple. We have to protect Vision," Natasha said. She looked at Steve. "Right now, this is our part." He nodded.

Tony's phone rang. He answered and heard Ross on the other end. "Pardons are signed. Just do something." Ross immediately hung up.

Tony smiled. "We have a go. You are all legally free to save the world. Cap, something you want to say?"

Steve shook his head. "I think you need to say it this time."

Tony nodded, "Avengers assemble!"

 **The Four Seasons, Park Avenue**

 **Three Months Later**

Tony twirled Pepper around the dance floor in the traditional first dance as husband and wife. It truly was the happiest day of his life. He couldn't help but glance over towards the tables where the Avengers sat. They'd lost a few good people in their battle with Thanos, but they had persevered. They won the day. The Sokovia Accords had been replaced with a new treaty, one that gave them the freedom to do their jobs yet enough oversight to keep them all in check. He and Steve had signed it together, smiling for the cameras.

Life was different. They were all different. The last few years had changed them, matured them into men and women who could truly act as Earth's last defense. Tony didn't even have to wonder what his father or Peggy would think of the Avengers or even of the new Shield. He already knew they had made the dreams of those great patriarchs a reality. Fury had been right, from the ashes of the old had come something better, something stronger.

 **I know I skipped the Infinity Wars. That was intentional and my plan from the start. Originally, I'd intended to end this story with the beginning of the battle, but I couldn't resist adding the short bit from the wedding. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed the ride.**


End file.
